Izzy Swan rewrites the future On Hold
by southernwandlover84
Summary: Isabella Swan changes her name and her future when she receives a set of books. Better summary inside.
1. Prologue

Izzy rewrites the future

Izzy Whitlock (nee Swan) as she is now known as goes back over her history starting from the beginning of summer before she moves to Forks to live with her dad. She sits herself down and over the weeks that she reads the books she really comes out of her shell. She doesn't want to be the mousy quiet loner any longer because that is what attracted Edward in the first place. She learns to control her shield so that she can flex it when it suits her and not him. She learns everything about the Cullens before she get to the town of Forks so that she can either keep away from them or have them fall for her the way she wants them too. Jasper catches her eye more than once and it seems there may be more than meets the eye with this all new Isabella Swan when she turns up to Forks High School in nothing that Alice and Edward Cullen have been expecting.

Follow Izzy as she thoughts every plan that not only Alice and Edward have about her but Jacob Black doesn't stand a chance with this new Izzy either. Watch as Rosalie becomes friends with her.

Nomads might be thrown in at any time.

There will be no dialogue for the first few chapters as that will be Izzy's thoughts on the books and what changes she makes, when she starts the move to Forks the dialogue will pick up.

Now review if you want to read this story. If you're lucky you might get a little preview of the story depends on if you catch me at a good time or not.

* * *

**This is a Bella/Jasper story.**

**Jacob, Edward and Alice are not going to painted as nice guys.**

**Disclaimer: I have never and will never own Twilight nor anything pertaining to the books or anything connected. The only thing i own is the computer that it this story is written on and the house that I live in.**


	2. Twilight thoughts

This is a story that has me up lat trying to get it to make sense. A different approach on the Bella reading the Twilight books. She wont end up with Edward in this story. Hopefully you will like it. It will be a few chapters before Bella gets to Forks where all the fun begins but it will be worth the wait. Thankfully FanFiction is back to working again so that I can post this.

**I don't own the Twilight Saga because if I did Jasper would be with Bella. **

* * *

My name is Bella Whitlock and I am here to tell you that the Twilight books have it all wrong. That's right I said Whitlock not Cullen or Masen.

I will get to that later. First let me take you back to when I received the books.

**Flashback in present tense:**

Let me set up the picture for you a mysterious package arrives with no return address and a note on the box to read the letter first, then if I still feel like I want to go ahead with everything to read the books. Here's what the letter said:

**Dear Isabella (Bella),**

**Hi there, Bella. I am someone who has written your life for the next year and a half all down on paper and sent it to you in book form. I won't tell you my name nor will I be able to tell you much about me because it could get me into trouble in the future. All I can tell you is my name is S. That will have to do for now. I sincerely hope that you don't let these books influence your decision into moving in with your father. You are a good person Bella and I hope that you find some backbone when it is time. I don't want what is to happen in these books to really happen. When you met the Cullen family if you choose to go to Fork's tell them that they can't keep the charade up for the rest of their lives. Also included are letters to all members of the Cullen family do with them as you please but don't read them yourself as they won't make much sense. **

**I want you to take the letters with you to school with you one the first day and hand them to them when you first see them. Keep Carlisle and Esme's with you for a few more days after that. I can't stress how important it is that you don't read them, Bella. I have already changed so much just by sending all this to you as you will meet the whole family earlier then is expected.**

**I hope that you can keep how those letters came into your possession a secret because the Cullens' are going to be hounding you for answers until you give them. Bella, the Cullens can never know about these books or they will make sure that everything that is in these books look like child's play compared to what they will do to me if they find out about them.**

**If you choose to go to Charlie's I will send you Edward's first draft manuscript of his point of view of meeting you and important things to look out for.**

**Oh I forgot to add when you go over to the table where the Cullen's are sitting DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT walk up behind Edward, you will understand better when you read Twilight or if even further along Midnight Sun which is what I wanted to call Edward books.**

**Hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.**

**Don't fight Fate, fight for your Destiny.**

**S.**

**P.S The books go in this order: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.**

After reading and re-reading the letter a few times I got everything out of the box and put the letters aside. I was contemplating whether or not to read the books or just let everything happen. I let myself just read the blurb on the outside of the first book just to see what the book was about. It scared me because this could be what was to come of my life if it was what I choose. A vampire and human falling in love, I wonder what could be so bad that something happens to my loved ones. It makes it sound as if I fall in love with the whole family.

I slept with the books beside my bed out of sight of Renee's gaze if she was to come into my room sometime during the night to check on me even if she hasn't done that in years. I can't keep a secret that could ever cost me my life or might take it away; I just hope that I could keep this secret.

After letting them sit in the dark corner under my bed for a few days I pulled them out and I started reading Twilight. I read about going home to Charlie's and my truck, I might just get Phil to buy me that car when he wanted to but send it up to Charlie's instead. I wouldn't last five minutes in school without blushing. That another thing that will have to go the blushing, I blush at everything. I don't want to become a quiet little mouse. I might just change my whole image when I move to Forks. No more quiet shy Bella maybe I should even change my name, I should go back to being Izzy haven't used that in a while. Bella is a shy quiet girl who can't say 'NO' to anybody. Have to make sure that Mike doesn't get a hold of my attention when I don't want it. Can you say puppy. Going to have to do something about Tyler as well, don't want him thinking that he has a chance with me either.

Vampires coming after me, hmm what can I do about that? That is going to be a hard one to get past. I might plan a visit back to Renee's around that time, if I have my math correct and I think I do it would be spring break or somewhere around that time. I really don't want to see Edward sparkle in the sun. Really sparkling vampires is that the best they can do.

There is no way on Earth that they are going to get me to go to Prom with them if they think they know me they won't even try it. I hope to avoid being noticed by them if at all possible. If even possible I could get out of Biology if I didn't want to run into Edward in the same class as me.

I might even have to avoid the Blacks'; I'm thinking that they have something to do with the rest of the books.

This book has opened my eyes to how naïve I have been. I can't believe that I let Edward control me like that. Hopefully I can stop whatever is going to happen from happening.

Might leave New Moon for a few days until I can figure out how I'm going to approach the Cullens'. Rosalie comes off as a strong person who doesn't back down from anything with a little bitchiness thrown in for good measure. Then there is Jasper, what can I say about him, he comes off as the quiet calculating one who moves at just the right time. Emmett, I am going to be scared of because of his size no matter what.

I just have to make no major decisions other then moving to Forks. Also learn how to keep my emotions under control if Jasper will be able to sense them. I don't really have to worry about my thoughts since Edward can't read them in the first place. I hope that I found out in the later books what kind of ability I have so I can control it.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. New Moon thoughts

**After some massive editing I am putting this chapter up. I was up til one in the morning editing this so I hope that it's alright. Thankfully FFn fixed the problem they had with the system it's because of that, that this chapter was supposed to be out a few days ago but when you have over two hundred emails just from FFn then there is much you can do about it.**

**As usual I don't own Twilight but I am the owner of a brand new to me bed that only has one problem it squeaks.**

* * *

I pulled out New Moon next; I wonder how this one goes.

Great just great I get a paper cut in a house of Vampires. I know that I'm clumsy but not that clumsy. There is no way that I would cut myself on a piece of paper like that especially in a house of vampires. I started reading it but I couldn't really get passed the fact that Edward left me in the woods alone with a vampire who may or may not want to kill me. I wouldn't be so naïve to think that Victoria would just give up on me like that. She may not be in this book but there are still two books after this one and she must come after me in one of them.

I waited a few days after I read of the break up with Edward because even though I know that there is no chance in hell that it would be happening well it still hurt and to found out that I would be unresponsive for four months except when asked a direct question is strange even for me.

Renee was worried about me the next day because I had dreamed about the birthday party and I couldn't exactly tell her that I dreamed about a family of vampire huddling around me after I got a paper cut. Wow this book took a lot out of me and I barely had enough strength to go to school after I read this one. I almost ended up like the book said I would be like if he had really left me. But I wouldn't really do that to my parents after all they have done for me anyway.

I had a feeling that Jacob would be in this book and I will defiantly try my hardest to not do anything that the book sees me doing anyway so I won't need him. What was the use of leading him on for a few months anyway just to end up jumping off a cliff while telling everyone that I wasn't trying to kill myself? I am getting ahead of myself there. Only I would head to the one place that has both vampires and shape-shifters and think I was safe.

No Victoria in that book but at least I know that she is still after me. The only one that I really feel sorry for is Irina because she had a mate or so she thought for a few weeks or is it a few months can't really be too sure about that.

The way I am with Jacob is similar to the way I was with Edward in this book anyway. I need Jacob just to survive just like I needed Edward in the first book. Naïve and stupid is what I am in these books so far. Talk about going around in circles. Hopefully by the end of the book I would have no need for Jacob any more. I have a feeling that that won't happen.

I chase after Edward so that he doesn't get himself killed because he thinks that I'm dead. Who would have thought that would happen? If Jacob had handed the phone over to me when I was standing right there then that whole mess could have been avoided. I can't have Jacob control my life like that either making me choose between staying with him or going to at least try and save someone and not have their blood even if it is a metaphor on my hands. I may not have been directly responsible for him trying to kill himself but it was over me that it was happening. Very Romeo and Juliet of him, except his Juliet and I'm Romeo, that's the way that I see it.

I get back with him after everything that he put me through, I only have one word for myself stupid, what was I thinking. How nice of me to say about myself, must really hate myself now. Don't really like the Volturi anyway going by everything that I have read and not really looking forward to going on a trip there in the near future but at least Aro can't read my future and Jane can't cause me any pain.

I can't believe that I cling to Edward after everything he put me through after the Volturi. Then ask to put my mortality up to a vote. I can't really understand what Rosalie has against me but I suppose that I will find out in one of the other books. Surely she can't just be jealous of me just being human.

I can't believe that Jacob thought that I was avoiding him so he brings my bike up so that Charlie can ground me from spending all my time with Edward but what he doesn't know that I was already grounded he just made it harder for me. Friendships work both ways so he could have come and seen me not like he doesn't have anything better to do. I'm think that with all the wolf patrols that they have one of the wolves would have been near my house at all times with Victoria on the loose. But no he has to be in his own little world, that or Charlie didn't gossip to Billy about me being grounded in the first place or Jacob was barely ever home to hear the gossip off his dad in the first place.

So far this is what I have worked out what I am doing different from the books. Getting a haircut and dyeing it a different colour might go black with some streaks going through it, I'm thinking red and blue. Clothes they will have to be changed as well with me moving to a colder climate that will happen anyway no skirts or dresses for me and absolutely no one is going to be buying me any clothes. Thankfully I have a bit of money saved up from all the babysitting jobs that I have had over the years as well as the that the library give me every few months for helping them out when they need it and the grocery store down the road where I worked when Renee needed help paying the bills and let's not forget the collage fund that 'Renee' has been investing for me if they government ever found out that a teenage girl was playing the stock market and earning more money than I should then I would be in humungous trouble. At least I know what I'm doing and Phil has helped me a little bit since we sort became close when I realised that Renee was serious about him. Have to have someone with a PO Box that I could get the letters sent to without causing much trouble and you have to be over eighteen to get one anyway. Phil has been really good for me when I need stock advice as well with his very small pay from the minor league baseball team he pays with he puts half in the stock market and doesn't tell Renee because he learnt the hard way that she can go through money like there's no tomorrow.

I think that might be all about New Moon for now might wait a few more days till I read Eclipse just to get everything in my head the way that I want it to play out.

Still haven't worked out my ability yet hopefully they tell me in the books.

* * *

**Please review and hopefully I will have eclipse up in a few days. I have just finished writing Bella first visit to the Cullens and still haven't finished Breaking Dawn or Midnight Sun but Bella, Jasper and Edward have all been in my ear about writing it and Alice got upset that she only has a small part in that chapter.**


	4. Eclipse thoughts

**Two chapters in one day how lucky are you. You will have to wait a few more days. I have gotten even further with this story and have the whole thing planned out now if i could just write it all out on paper then i would have it all out.**

**Thank you so much to my secret muse Becca (you know who you are) between me and her we have nearly the whole story worked out.**

**As usual I don't own Twilight but I do own my internet connection.**

* * *

New Moon had been on my mind for a few days and it was starting to bug me a lot considering half the book Edward wasn't there. I was losing sleep and my appetite was starting to go as well. Renee was starting to get a little worried about me saying that I should have made more for myself when we were having dinner or adding more to my plate when she thought that I wasn't looking. She even asked if I was pregnant but as the both of us know there is a snowballs chance in hell that I could get pregnant. When I was younger maybe about five or six they found out that I had cysts on my ovaries, they took them all out and that left me with one ovary. I have the depo shot so that I don't get my period because when I first started to get it, it was very painful.

So I told Renee that I was just really thinking hard about what I was going to do either move with them to Florida or move to Forks to live with dad for the last few years of my schooling. She then told me if that was the way I was looking at things then she was going to send me to a hospital to get checked out because it wasn't healthy to do things like that. I won when I told her that I had looked after her long enough and I never put her into a hospital when she came up with hair-brained scams that usually ended up with me in the hospital anyway. More often than I would have liked I ended up in hospital because of her not that I can complain about.

After that argument went down I thought I should get Eclipse out of the way. Reading the back of the book I figured that Victoria would be back in this one and by the looks of it she won't be alone. Also Jacob and Edward are going to be fighting over her.

After reading the first few chapters I can tell that I really can't stand Jacob why would I continue having him in my life when all he wants to do is destroy the one good thing that I have ever had just because he's jealous. Charlie is being harsh as well. I do one thing wrong and he grounds me from doing anything. I mean I understand what I got ground for but to only see my friends at school what about if I got stuck with someone who doesn't really want to go to the Police Chief's house to do a school project or something like that. Hopefully with my new look Charlie won't be too much trouble.

Take note to set up A/V equipment in my room and near car so Edward Cullen can't come near that way I would know if he tampered with either and make it a closed circuit loop which should be easy considering all the time I spent listening into the geeks talk about cameras and stuff like that. Not having wireless either if someone found that out they would hack into my feed and I don't want that. Not unless I can find out that would work for me.

Jacob and Edward are both immature assholes that can't do anything right, the way that I look at it. Jacob is just trying to get me away from something that could kill me when he could inadvertently do the same thing anyway; Emily's face is the fact there. Edward, when he first started to talk to me told me that I was dangerous to him because he could kill me at any time. They are both younger than me in age even if Edward has been a vampire a long time but the way that he broke up with me just shows his true age and his knowledge of me if he had any.

I finally figure that Rosalie is jealous over the fact that I can have children but she can't. I wonder why I didn't tell her why I can't have children or if I can it would be one in a million.

Jasper seems like and interesting person and I can't really wait to find out his whole story. I finally figured out something that might help Jasper get over my blood combined with Edward's bloodlust. Let me hope that I have a shield of some sort that blocks things like that. I can't wait to hear all about Jasper's life in the army both human and vampire.

Learn after I punch Jacob that Jasper and Emmett have a bet going is going to be funny seems those two are the betting men in the family, but nobody bets against Alice. Well I'm going to be betting against her because there is no way that I am going to get together with Edward Cullen.

It took me long enough to figure out that Victoria and the thief were somehow connected but why I didn't see it earlier then that I must not have had enough sugar in my system to figure it out. It a good thing that the wolves and the Cullens are going to be working together but how was I going to get them working together now that I'm not going to be following everything in the book. Not going to lead a vampire and a shape-shifting wolf on so that idea is out.

Edward and Jacob both have to pull their heads out of their respective asses because their heads are so far up they think it would win me over. Edward proposal and then Jacob sneak attack at reverse psychology getting me to kiss him before the fight after he hears the Edward and I are engaged.

The fight with Victoria and her newborns turned out exactly how I thought it would with the exception of Bree. But she ended up getting killed as well. Definitely going to have to do something about my scent with Victoria coming after it and not just her either but James as well, also Edward wonder if I should do weed just so I smell a little different.

I learned a few things from this book that I could use. I wonder how solid a marriage Alice and Jasper have when she controls him just like Maria did but she does it it's sneakier then the way Maria did it and I have a feeling that Alice tried different things over the years to make him comply with her whereas when he was with Maria she forced it all at once.

Edward and Jacob are getting nowhere with me and Forks is in for a shock when Izzy Swan turns up on the door step of the Chief.

Now all that's left is to read Breaking Dawn and figure out my ability. Might put it on hold a few days and dream of Major Jasper Whitlock, I wonder how well he's power works but it must have been pretty strong if he took care of newborn armies for nearly ninety years.That was all before Alice found him and she's had a few decades with him.

I eventually fall asleep am dreaming about a Southern War vampire rescuing her from the perils of teenage drama.

* * *

**I was over on the Twilight Lexicon reading over there and it says that Jasper was only in the wars for twenty years before Peter came back but for the sake of this story let's just say that he was in the wars for nearly eighty years.**

**As usual read and review. If you have anything that you would like to read then tell me and I will try to add it.**


	5. Breaking Dawn thoughts

**I just want to say a huge thank you to my girlie Becca (bbeccaz) without her this chapter would have been out later on in the week or next week sometime. She thinks that she can't write but she is the one that practically wrote this chapter I just put it into better words then her. **

**Warning for you Becca DO NOT spoil anything that we have spoken about in the story coming up. Hope that you can sleep now girl. This chapter goes out to you.**

**Thank you to everyone else that reviewed. Now I'm going to answer a message that was sent to me by Hdjdbxjdkxjxjx**

**I think that means he was in the wars 20yrs without Peter before he came was in the wars before Peter and a while with peter. **

**It says on the Lexicon that he changed Peter about 10 years after he himself was changed.**

**Now all that you have been waiting for Breaking Dawn thoughts. If I have missed anything message me or review and tell me and I will edit this chapter.**

* * *

I pick up Breaking Dawn about a week after finishing Eclipse. Jasper has been starring in a fair few of my dreams and I have to admit I have a healthy relationship with Pam and her five sisters we have a good relationship that I rarely have to pull BOB out now.

I notice that Breaking Dawn is in three parts: Mine, Jacob and back to mine.

Why would this person really think that I would enjoy reading about Jacob when I can't really stand him? Hopefully I don't get together with him or anything like that.

The blurb on the back of the book doesn't really give anything away, except that there's a fight that coming but nothing else. Hopefully it gets better because that sounds really boring.

He buys me a car when my truck breaks down will I already took care of that one with getting a new car and one that someone like Jasper could appreciate. So I won't need a new car that quickly.

I won't be able to get pregnant and the chances are slim to none if I do get pregnant. **(A/N: Becca don't ruin it for anyone.) **I'm not even going to pay attention to Edward unless it has to do with my safety but even then I will consult others before I let Edward decide for me.

I won't be getting married that quickly if I have anything to say about not that I'm not saying that I won't get married

I really don't like the Volturi in any kind of conversation. I didn't really like reading about them in New Moon and they are just big bullies who can't stand losing to the little people hopefully they get their just desserts in this book.

I won't have to worry about Alice planning the wedding because I already have everything planned out. I will have it down in Texas with just close family and some friends. I wonder who the nomads are that are watching me.

I really like how Seth treats me on the phone I might try and get him to come over instead of Jacob because he just has a happy vibe about him all the time not like Jacob. At least he gives off the vibe of brother and doesn't look for more than that.

I would have wanted a bit more time to say goodbye to my parents instead of the quick five second goodbyes that Edward let me have if this was to be the last time that I saw them.

Jasper will be a lot more controlled then Edward because he would actually be able to back off when he knows that I'm hurting not like Edward would he really has no clue on what he is doing with a woman. He should have taken up Tanya's advances when he had the chance that way he could monitor he's senses. I just hope that when he finds his mate that she is already a vampire. **(A/N: Here's another warning Becca.)**

I can't believe where my mind has gone in this story because there is no way that I would have made that kind of deal about sex just so that I didn't have to worry about being a blood thirsty newborn. If I remember reading about Jasper then all it will be is blood and sex. Hormones are staying right out of this one now so we don't have to worry about a thing with that.

I won't be going to collage unless it is in the cards for me but I doubt that seriously because if it was then I would have been able to choose another path in life. I am destined to be a vampire no matter what happens. If I didn't go to Forks now then Jasper or somebody would have found me when I was nearly twenty or so and changed me for their own purposes That would be really hard on me in my old line of thinking.

I can't believe that if Jacob was really my friend then he wouldn't have had a problem with me changing just so that we could be friends forever because as I got older and he didn't age he would have a problem with that in the future.

Of course it's going to be a closed casket when I'm buried there won't be a body to bury or I could just die in a firey crash and been cremated that way. Who knows what I have planned for my death.

When the Cullen's or Jasper for that matter wants to change me then we will be moving to the last place that shape shifters would be looking for us. We would be so far in vampire territory that they won't get anywhere near us until we know that things are going to go our way.

I really wouldn't mind if Edward was dead before I went up there but that is only wishful thinking. If only wishes could really come true like they did on the day time soaps or movies.

If the wolves got all huffy over the Treaty then why didn't the Cullen's declare war on the wolves' for Jacob's part in letting me know about them all in the first place.

I wonder if it would be possible to send Jacob on a trip somewhere so he doesn't interfere until it will be nearly too late to do anything about it. That way I won't have to put up with him at all. That way he can find his imprint somewhere else and not be stuck on some sort of fantasy about me being his when I'm clearly not.

I like Quil and can't wait to actually meet all the wolves' as people and wolves' but I know that _that_ won't be happening for quite some time.

The best thing about Jacob being gone would be no wolf attacks for any reason what so ever.

I don't think that I can stand somebody who would even think about killing the baby that I was carrying. Edward was brought up to believe in God and he wants to kill and unborn child, I thought that he believed all the things in the bible. But then again he already broke most of the commandments.

I don't get how Jake can tell me he loves me just the way that I am and not for what I am doing in my life. I can't believe that my own husband would want to do something like that to me. Aborting my own child just so I can have a baby of my own doesn't he understand that if I can't have his child then I don't really want one? Because a child that I have with him will be out of love and a child that I have with someone other than him will be a child of resentment and he wouldn't even like to think of me being with another man.

I really think that it might be the baby that is influencing my emotions when I'm with Jacob that's the way that I see it, it can't be anything else other than that because there is no way that I would let Jacob tell me he'd rather see me dead than alive especially after the last time he said it.

Really saying he would kill me than going up against Sam for the Alpha spot just shows how weak he is because he thinks that it would be easy for him to do when all he is a weak person he thinks that he is strong and tough thinking he can take on a group of skilled vampires especially with Jasper with us. Jasper wouldn't have taught them all the moves to take out a vampire so they would lose in a fight against the vampires.

Jacob redeems himself somewhat with going to warn the Cullens' about an upcoming attack but it was only because he told them about it that it was going to happen in the first place. If Jacob could have controlled himself then they wouldn't have known all about the baby and everything going on at the Cullen house in the first place. It just goes to show that Jacob doesn't really care about what I feel when he does these things he's just thinking about what is best for him.

The only reason that I can see myself with Edward is to become a vampire because I have no self-esteem or confidence in myself and get self-conscious whenever I'm around Rosalie but who wouldn't when she's described as a real life Barbie.

When I first went hunting and a human was there I apologized for my natural instinct of growling at Edward, it wasn't my fault that I let my natural instinct of what should have been taken as me saying that it was mine. Besides I stopped hunting it as soon as I figured out what it was and ran in a different direction. I should have been proud of myself for not going after what I should have considered my natural food source instead I growled at Edward and then apologised for growling at him when he should have just shut me up instead I continued feeling bad for myself.

I don't see how the Cullens' could jump to conclusions and not let me near my daughter because they would have smelled the human blood on my breath right? Blood smells different no matter what it comes from.

I can understand some of their protective instincts but what they don't get is that I would rather set myself on fire then to hurt my own daughter. I don't get why Jacob would be so intent that I not go anywhere near my own daughter when just a few days before he wanted to kill her himself.

I like how I attack Jacob because who would want to nickname their child after a creature that isn't even known to exist.

I couldn't believe that I hurt Seth when I find out that Jacob imprinted on my child. I hadn't even spent five minutes with her and he already had this huge claim on her, she was my daughter first.

I can't believe that Jacob would hurt my dad and me by risking his life just so that he could help me keep him in my life for a few more years. But also letting him in on the wolf secret and only telling him that he really doesn't want to know what I and the Cullens are and it's only need to know. He's just a crappy friend.

I'm glad that I thought to have Nessie in my arms when Charlie came in because then I either would have attacked Charlie or Jacob but I'm betting that I would have attacked Jacob before my own father.

I like how I grew a backbone and told Charlie that I wasn't letting Nessie out of my hands when he suggested that I let Carlisle and Esme raise her as their daughter. Then it went away again.

I reckon that beating Emmett in an arm wrestling match would be the least of the things that I would have been good at because I would have remembered that Edward said that I would beat him for at least the first year of my life. I like the bet we made about it as well he can't say anything about my sex life.

I love how they have the whole family moment in the book after the arm wrestling match. I love reading about Nessie laughing with the rest of the family while I crush the boulders and then crushing little rocks for her to see.

I love how Jasper can be near me now that I'm not human anymore even if it is to just feed off my emotions, I'm happy because he can come near me without wanting to kill me not that, that is what he was going for when I got that paper cut.

Nessie's first word a week after she's born was the best moment in the book I think I may have even cried a little. It also scared me because she was growing so fast and I just want her to stay little for a while but I think that is how all new mothers' feel when their children are at that stage but I was scared because she was only a week old when she said it.

Then Nessie it's even a month old and she's already starting to walk. That's just really weird and she learnt by watch Alice walking/dancing everywhere. But what surprised me was she walking without stumbling so she got the grace from Edward.

Why would we need thousands of pictures of Nessie growing when we have prefect memories?

Carlisle and Edward doing research to see if there was any way to slow down or stop Nessie from growing too fast because not long after her first steps she started to read all on her own and not children's stories. She was reading at an accelerated level and she's not even over two months yet.

I like how Jacob makes a game out of hunting with Nessie because she doesn't really like animal blood but we have to wean her off human blood that she has been having since I was pregnant with her and it's all she knows.

I hate how Irina sees Nessie because she thinks it's an immortal child and go to the Volturi and tell them that we made one so we gather up all our friends and hope and pray that a fight won't ensue because of it.

All the Cullens' friends come and meet Nessie to bear witness for us after Alice and Jasper disappear and everyone is scared when they don't come back. I like that Peter and Charlotte are the second lot of people to arrive.

I like how Alice gave me a way to get id for Nessie if that is what it comes down too.

I don't think that Edward wants me to fight because he wants me to be the weak one out of both of us. He just wants someone that he can walk all over and control well I know that there's no way that _that_ is happening.

I like how I'm thinking when we have to take out vampires that have powers that affect people mentally because they can't get me in my shield because powers that work mentally don't affect me.

I like some of the others as well like the Irish coven, and the Egyptians well mainly Tia and Benjamin then there's the nomads. Maybe when I go up there I can somehow get Garrett and Kate together a little earlier than they are supposed to be.

I like how many people show up and am amazed by how many friends the Cullens seem to have.

Peter (has a very sharp intuition) and Charlotte – Jasper's friends.

Siobhan (has the ability to picture an outcome to an event and will it into existence), Liam and Maggie (has a gift for knowing when she was being lied to) – Carlisle's friends.

Amun, Kebi, Tia and Benjamin (Physical manipulation of the elements – earth, wind, fire, and water) – Carlisle's friends.

Some nomads from America Garrett, Randall and Mary who know Rosalie and Emmett. Also Charles and Mekenna from Europe.

Alistair an old nomad who likes to stick to himself and one of Carlisle's oldest friends from Europe who has an 'elusive pull' to whom or what he seeks.

The Amazons but only two arrived after being sent by Alice but they are usually seen all three together. Zafrina (can create illusions in your mind) and Senna they are just missing their sister Kachiri.

I wonder who I got to teach me how to fight maybe it was Garrett and Peter and Charlotte.

I don't like the way that Kate used my daughter as a weapon against me. But I liked how it got me to work harder to project my shield.

I with Nessie on the whole creeptaular one and two.

Another good bit is I have learned how to lie properly to get the papers from Jenks for Jacob and Nessie.

Alistair left, Amun argued and agreed that he will witness that Nessie has grown but if it comes to a fight then he will join the Volturi (Ben/Tia don't agree)

Others realized the Volturi are wrong and if it comes to it they will fight.

Will fight if needed - Romanians, Benjamin/Tia, Garrett, Tanya's Family, the pack, Maggie.

Undecided - Peter/Char, Randall, Mary, Amazons.

I give Nessie bag and tell Jacob to run when I send him a signal.

I like how the Volturi falter just a second when they see the wolves when the meet us on the field. Why does everything happening in a clearing or a field to me? First we have the nomads in the baseball field then we have the newborn fight in the clearing and now the Volturi in the clearing as well.

Aro doesn't want to hear anything, but then looks into Irina's mind and realizes that Nessie has changed, so he wants to touch Edward to see what happened. Aro realizes she isn't an immortal child; he wants to read her thoughts and meet her.

Aro thinks of having the wolves as guard dogs and doesn't get a good response out of them.

Volturi deliberating, Caius just wants to destroy them all, but Aro knows that they haven't done anything wrong. Caius also wants wolves destroyed believing there are true children of the moon. But they are just shape shifters because it is daytime when the battle takes place. Caius calls Irina forward and says she lied and then asks if she wants to make a complaint against the shifters, she says no and it was her mistake. Then he ordered for her to be killed and set her on fire. Then smiled at Kate and Tanya, he wanted them to attack. But Edward yelled for them to be stopped Garrett got Kate and Edward/Carlisle got Tanya. They calmed them down and got a glare from Caius.

Aro wants to question some of the Cullens witnesses; he think Nessie is a danger.

Garrett wants to talk, he looks to the Volturi's witness and knows some and tells them that Carlisle called them to come witness with regard to the child, but stayed to witness something else. He says the Volturi didn't come for justice as they told them. The Cullens and witnesses suspected that, and now it's been proved. They came mislead with a veil excuse for their action. He tells them to witness now as they seek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose- to destroy this family here. The Volturi came to erase what they perceive as the competition. Perhaps it's hard to understand with their gold eyes and marvel. But it's true; the ancient ones look and see something besides their strange choice. They seek power. Garrett says he has witnessed the bonds within this family- I say family and not coven. These strange golden-eye ones deny their very natures. But in return have they found something even more, perhaps, than mere gratification if desire? I've made a little study of them in my time here, and it seems to me that intrinsic to this intense family binding- that which makes them possible at all- is the peaceful of this life sacrifice. There is no aggression here like we all saw in the large southern clans that grew and dominated so quickly in their wild feuds. There is no thought for domination. And Aro know better than I do.

Garrett ends his long speech about how the ancients lied and only came to protect their power by saying "I came to witness, I stay to fight" he wants his freedom

Aro tried to lie, a couple left, most stayed knowing they would be followed if they left.

Volturi counselled

I gave Nessie to Jake and told him to go when everyone is distracted, and save her, everyone said their goodbyes.

The mental attack started but I blocked them.

Chelsea tried to break there bindings, but she can't feel them. She can't feel them there.

Jane tried to go for Carlisle but couldn't get him. Then she attacked a dozen different places and I blocked them all.

Then Alec tried and nothing

The ancients were deliberating. They offered a few to join the Volturi with no one accepting. The baby was up to vote, Caius want child destroyed, Marcus doesn't see a problem with letting child live, and Aro goes to vote when Edward interrupts because he hears something.

Edward asks if they can't be sure that Nessie won't be a danger then there won't be a need for them to counsel and Aro agrees.

Edward calls out Alice, and Alice/Jazz come out with 3 strangers, Kachiri, a female, and a male win a heartbeat. Huilen and her nephew Nahuel. Huilen told her story. He reached maturity 7 years after birth and was full grown. Can survive on human food or blood. And he has venom, Nessie doesn't. He has sisters 2, a new one a 3rd.

Caius still wants to kill Nessie but Aro stops him. Then they leave in peace, sort of.

The covens and nomads left on good terms.

The Cullens talk of what happened and wit Nahuel and Huilen.

Alice and I have words with each other but are okay in the end.

I let Edward into my head for a second or 2 and then the end. Well at least I now know how my shield works I can work with it to keep it down.

* * *

**This chapter is around the same length as the first three chapter combined. Next chapter will be out soon. Hope that you can leave me some nice reviews to keep me going people.**

**Time for me to go to bed now it has just turned midnight here. Twenty hours of working on this chapter and about to push the button to send it out to you all.**

**Just a quick thank you to all my lovely reviewers. Hope to hear from you soon.**


	6. Phoenix, fight and Forks

**Hopefully their aren't to many mistakes in this chapter because I wrote this while half asleep. I fall asleep at my computer writing this chapter so any mistakes are the result of poor sleep. Thank you again to Becca who helped me write this chapter when I was stuck on what to write.. She seems to think that I write to fast but this isn't even half of what I have written lately. **

**Also want to say a thank you to one of my favorite authors Fakin'it for helping me out with Jasper's history. Also Ihave quite a few people guessing the ending but you haven't figured out the whole story yet.**

**This is the first chapter of the actual story so on with the show. The talking starts in this chapter.**

* * *

It was actually two months until I was supposed to be in Forks and I had my hair dyed black with bright blue streaks through it, my car a 2009 Chevrolet Avalanche in Midnight Blue/Black kind of metallic looking colour it was custom painted and my balance all fixed now all I had to do was work on my shield. I had no idea if it would work or not because I had no one to practise with or powers that would work against it. It was really had trying to figure it out by reading the book but I soon was meditating during the day when I wasn't doing anything else. I had even taken up running around the block once a morning before school started and I had noticed that a lot of guys were starting to take notice of me while I was running but they never had the guts to come up to me which I was ok with. Because my mate was waiting for me in Forks and I don't really want to taint myself by going to someone else.

The people at school started to seriously whisper about me spreading rumours that I was on drugs and that I was pregnant and all sorts of things but I didn't really listen to them and spent a lot of time in the library trying to get in as much information about my vampires as possible. I had checked them all out even though I had all the information that I need from the books I thought I could do a bit more research on them because the books don't really tell you that much about them.

Carlisle Cullen born 1640 turned 1664 not long before his 24th birthday. He was out during what they called 'witch hunts' during that time and was presumed dead because his body had never been found. His father spent the six or so months after Carlisle's death looking for him on 'witch hunts' but he never caught anything remotely supernatural. Carlisle was the lucky one to find a real coven of vampires in the first place.

Jasper Whitlock born 1843 turned 1863 a few weeks short of his 21st birthday. He was the youngest ever Major in the US army history even with lying about his age. His is still listed as MIA (Missing In Action). Jasper's family really didn't find out he had gone missing until about three months later and by then all trails had gone cold so they really had nothing to go on.

Esme Platt born 1895 turned 1921 after giving birth to a baby boy was presumed dead after being found at the bottom of a cliff after throwing herself off. Her whole family including her ex-husband believe that she died from the cliff fall that they had no reason to look for her ever again.

Edward Masen born 1901 turned 1918 a few months after his 17th birthday. He was presumed dead before it could be officially recorded. He was almost killed by the Spanish Influenza. Edward's family all died in the epidemic so no one really know that anything had happened to him.

Mary Alice Brandon born 1901 turn 1920 she was presumed dead by a fire that spread through the asylum she was in at the time of her turning. Her sire was not actually killed last I had heard. Her family really didn't care what happened to her as far as they were concern she died the day that she was admitted and they didn't really care how she died or if she had lived through the fire where just a few people survived.

Rosalie Hale born 1915 turned 1933 after being violently gang raped and then it was stated that body snatchers stole her body for parts. Rosalie's parents just wanted their daughter's body back so that they could bury it alongside her family and her slaughtered fiancée not that they know that was who killed her in the first place.

Emmett McCarty born 1915 turned 1935 after a bear attack. He was presumed to be eaten by the bear as his body has never been found. Emmett's family believed that he was just eaten by the bear and have gone over generations killing all bears that cross their paths the same as Emmett himself has done countless times.

I found small traces that they have been in small towns all over the US and in some small towns in England and Scotland as well. It was very hard to found even those small traces but at least it gives me a pattern of their behaviour and their movements.

I will just have to make sure that I know enough about them that I can actually talk to them about things that they like and get to know them on a deeper level because the books don't really give me much to go on.

Now it's nearly two weeks until I have to move and I sent my truck to Forks yesterday so that it will be there by the time that I arrive. I'm just happy that Phil brought it for me when he saw that I had no car and offered to buy me one when he and Renee first got together. I think he wanted to buy me something so that if I didn't have mum I still had a way to get around. But at least this way I have something to use when I get to Forks and I can use it however I want and not have to worry about anything but getting gas for it. I am still waiting on the Midnight Sun draft and so far that hasn't turned up. I had even gone to the post office and try to figure out who sent the package and where from but so far no such luck on either count. It was prepay package with no return address and it was just sent from somewhere near here because it had a local postage on it.

Even though I have a name that I could use I don't have the money to pay him. I could just have Jenks give me everything he knows about the Cullens but then again he could inform the Cullens' that I am looking into their lives and they would want to kill me for it without knowing what I know about them in the first place. Besides I really don't have an idea of what I'm looking for when I go looking for him.

**(Dialogue starts from here.) **

"Bella are you 100 precent sure that you want to live with your father? I mean I can just stay home with you and just travel with Phil on away games." Renee said for what was the hundred thousandth time since I told her that I was going not long ago.

"Ren-mom I want to go live with Charlie it would give me the chance to get to know him a little before I go off to college." I lied perfectly. That was another thing that I had perfected I can lie like my life depended on it which in this case it did. My use to be able to read me like an open book now that I have learnt what to do when lying it's a lot easier than anything in the world. Let me just hope that my shield is still up, I guess I find out when I get to Forks and I will be watching Edward carefully.

"Bella, what about collage will you be getting into one in Phoenix or will it be in Washington?" Renee asked more like pleading for me to say Phoenix.

"Collage is still a long way off yet. I might even take a year off after I finish high school to travel if I feel like it." Well that was actually true but Renee didn't have to know that.

"Maybe you and I can travel together like we use to when you were younger huh?" Renee said coming to sit by me.

"Mom I don't know maybe I'll find some friends in Forks and want to go around with them?" I said trying not to get her hopes up that she can come with us.

"You have changed these last couple of months, Bella. Are you doing drugs or something you know that you can talk to me about anything?" Renee said for what felt like the millionth time.

"I'm not doing anything illegal. You had me drug tested remember? Phil's doctor from the team checked me over as well. I know everything that you did while I was pretending to be asleep as well." I told her.

"Well what would you think when your daughter goes to school with long beautiful chocolate brown hair one day and comes home with shoulder length black hair with blue streaks through it after school one day. I hope that you children do this to you so you know how I feel." Renee said running her hand through my hair.

I couldn't exactly tell her the truth now could I? I cut my hair because a vampire would be attracted to it as well as my scent now could I? So instead I answered with, "Well I had not long turned seventeen and I felt like a change. I have had the same hair for years and all of a sudden felt like a change besides it will give the kids a chance to talk about something different about me. I mean I get my paleness from your side of the family. So if I have black hair they will think that I'm either Emo or Goth" I said standing up and checking that everything was packed for the morning.

"You've never cared what the kids at school thought of you before so what's so different about it now?" Renee said helping me fold the little clothing that I had for Forks. Little did Renee know that I had brought lots of clothes and had them shipped to Charlie's and told him to keep it secret from Renee.

"I don't really want friends but if I'm going to go to a new school then I won't want to look how they expect and Charlie hasn't really seen the new me either so he's in for a surprise when I see him tomorrow right?" I asked her.

"Yes, Bella, he is in for a surprise I just told him that you had changed your look a bit from the last time you saw him." She said looking for more clothes for me to pack, what she didn't know was I had either packed them and sent them to Charlie if they were Forks approved or I sent them to Goodwill. "Where are all your clothes, Bella?"

"I got rid of them all. I sent all my jeans and stuff that will do me at Charlie's up there already." I said looking around the room in case I forgot something.

"But what would happen if you stayed here? What would you wear then?" She asked sitting on my bed.

"Renee, I really want to live with dad you never know what is going to happen here so I want a chance to get to know my father by living with him for a year and a half then we'll see what happens from there. I have looked after you my whole life and I was selfish enough to do that and not have a childhood of my own so you forced me to grow up way too fast for my own liking. I have been doing everything for you since I was twelve and more mature than anyone else they would hire at the grocery store just so we had food on the table every night. What about you what were you doing all these years absolutely nothing to help me grow up? You haven't looked after me since I was eight and old enough to use the stove for the first time. Who cooked all the meals for you when you couldn't be bothered cooking anymore? That would be me making sure that enough food was on the table while you did whatever crazy scam you could come up with that week. I have had to give up everything just so you could have a life. Well guess what mom I am going to be selfish for once and live my life how I want it. Besides I can just go to the courts and have them order you to send me to Charlie's that way it's not far that I only just spent all my summer holidays with him and even then you would ring or come and get me whenever you felt like it. You just want me so that you have someone looking out for you well guess what you have Phil for that now. I am going to live with Charlie and that's final." I said as I walked out of the house. "I'll be back for dinner later. Don't come looking for me. Phil you know where I'll be."

I ran from my mother's house to my spot near the school that I have been hanging out at the last couple of weeks. Phil is the only person that knows where I go when I want to be alone because he was worried about me at one stage. He almost caught me reading one time and if I didn't put the book away just the second before he appeared then he would have known what I was doing everything for.

I sat in my spot for over an hour before I moved and even then I had to stretch because I hadn't really moved since I sat down. I was moving my shield in my mind again I was getting better at it I think at least when I heard loud noises I could keep it open now but it still took a lot of practise to keep it open.

I started to walk him so that I wouldn't be late for dinner. On my last night here Phil had decided to get Chinese even though I said that I would cook but he wouldn't hear anything about it.

**Skip to next morning.**

"Bella come on we're going to be late if you don't get a move on." Phil yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming, Phil." I said as I checked that everything was packed in my room for the last time.

I went down stairs and put my bag in the car after hugging my mom goodbye. We still weren't really talking after our fight last night. It was for her own good that I cut communication now then later in life maybe I should call or email her once in a while when I get to Charlie's, that should make her happy.

"You should make up with your mum, Bell. It's going to be really hard on her without you there but I will look after her the best that I can alright." Phil said as he backed out of the driveway. We didn't talk for most of the ride to the airport not that I was worried because everything that needed to be said was said last night.

"I'll talk to her, Bell. It might be better coming from me so she has an outsider opinion instead of a teenager who grew up to quick." Phil said as we drove along the highway.

"Phil, I don't think of you as an outsider. I think of you as an older brother or my uncle always looking out for me when I need the help. I'm going to miss you." I started tearing up when I said that.

"I feel the same way, Bell. I'm going to make sure the Renee doesn't bug you too much because you going to have to settle in and hope that you make friends." Phil said pulling into a parking spot.

"I'll call as soon as I land to let you know that I landed. Can you tell Renee, that I love her for me?" I said as I started to cry again.

"I will, Bell. You take care of yourself and I'll look after Renee as well. Now go before you miss your plane." Phil said pushing me towards the gate.

I was a little sad to go but then I thought about everything that is coming and I started to smile just a little. Four hours of being on a plane later I was on my way to the private airfield so that I could get a charter flight to Port Angeles that Phil set up for me so Charlie didn't have to drive all the way to Seattle to get me. I actually wasn't the only one on the charter flight because I could have sworn the other passengers were Mike Newton and his parents and Jessica Stanley and her parents as well. I guess I'll find out next week at school.

I step off the plane and I spot Charlie straight away standing by his Forks cruiser. Well if they didn't know who I was on the plane they were going to think I was trouble now. Not that I care about what Jessica or Mike think about me.

"Bells, you've changed since I saw you last." Charlie said giving me a hug and taking my bag from me.

"Yeah I kind of grew up dad. I thought that I might like a change for once." I don't know why I was defending myself to Charlie but because I was used to it with Renee I didn't think doing it here would be any different.

"Bells, you don't have to say anything like that I know what it's like at that age. I was the same but I got into drugs and I can tell that you're not on them." He said as he started the cruiser and took us back to Forks.

"Your car is waiting in the driveway to be driven. I would have gotten you a car if you really wanted one, Bells." Charlie said fidgeting in his seat.

"That's alright dad. Phil wanted to buy me something that could accommodate Renee's hobbies when he wasn't there and he thought that I might need a sturdy vehicle when I got here so he got it for those two reasons." I said looking out the window to see if anything had changed since I came here five years ago. Not much had changed since I was last here not even Charlie, after I said that everything had gone quiet in the car so I pulled out my mp3 player and listened to music. I couldn't wait to get started on everything that needed to be done.

I was silently making a list and not deciding anything big that Alice might see. I didn't want her getting any ideas to getting the rest of the family to move just yet.

Once we got to the house that I would be living in for the next year and a half I took everything up to my room and told Charlie that I was going to call Phil then I was going to shower and go to bed.

* * *

**Please review. Next chapter in five minutes.**


	7. Cullens

**Quick wasn't I. This is the first chapter that I wrote when I was stuck writing Breaking Dawn. You might catch some things that look similar but different. Anyway enjoy. Next chapter will be up in a few days maybe Sunday.**

**This is the longest chapter yet.**

**Huge thank you to Becca again for all the ideas for this story so far.**

* * *

"Hey dad I'm just going to go on a tour on the town, you know get to know it all before I start school on Monday." I said as I grabbed my keys to my car that Phil had loved buying for me.

"Just don't be too late coming home, Bells, why don't you meet me at the diner at about 6 so we can have dinner?" Charlie called as I went out the front door.

"Fine but I'm going shopping so you can eat homemade meals from now on okay dad." I said as I got into my car.

I just started by driving towards where I knew the school would be so that I had a fair distance and timing schedule and so that I don't get lost, not that you could in a town like this.

After driving the school home route for about an hour or what felt like an hour I thought about going to the Cullen house when I knew that all the kids would be in school and only Esme would be home.

Ten minutes of trying to find the obscure driveway later and I was on my way to see if the house matched the description in the book. As I got to the end of the driveway I was in shock because every single member of the Cullen family was standing there. They must not have that many guests showing up unannounced like this.

I roll down my window just a smidge and whisper out for Emmett to hold Edward still for a few minutes. Once I know that Edward is secure I step out of my car and walk very carefully trying not to fall even though I can now walk without falling on my face towards the Cullen family.

"Hi there my name is Bella Swan and I have been informed that I was to hand these letters to you next week in school when we meet for the first time but I thought that since I'm here and all I can give them to you now." I say keeping an eye on Edward whose eyes are starting to go black. "Emmett why don't you take Edward hunting and come back with him once he's calmed down a little."

Everyone was just looking at me in shock but then Emmett took off with Edward over his shoulder clawing at his back trying to get to me. I looked over the family and I could tell exactly who was who just by looking at them and how they were looking at me.

Rosalie - well no surprise there she was looking at me as if to say what was I doing darken her doorstep and sending her husband away.

Alice – well you can tell what she was doing she was looking me over as if saying to herself what is she wearing and what do I have that she could be put into.

Jasper – was looking at me exactly how I expected him to be looking at me, what's the fastest way that he could get rid of me and my car without anyone finding out that I was there.

Esme – I could tell by the way that Carlisle was holding her that she just wanted to run over to me and make sure that I was alright even if she didn't know me.

Carlisle – he was the hardest one to figure out because he was just watching me.

As I was taking assessment of them they were taking assessment of me as well. I was trying to keep control of my emotions so that Jasper couldn't really decipher them. Alice was trying really hard not to open her mouth because every time she went to open her mouth I would send her into a vision it was funny watching it. Rosalie was just standing there scowling at me.

"Bella, would you like to come inside so you don't catch a cold?" Esme asked.

"I don't want to make it harder on Edward as it is, Esme." I said as I walked to the front of my car and sat on the hood.

We sat there for ten more minutes before Rosalie stopped scowling at me and Emmett came out of the forest and went straight to her side. Edward came out a second later with a torn shirt and went straight inside I assumed to put on a clean one. Once he came back out I decided that I was going to talk.

"I already know all about you and I know exactly what you want to do about me so I will just put your mind at ease now. I received a box of things on my seventeenth birthday last year and I was told in a letter that I had to give you each a letter that came in the same box. It also contained other things as well which may or may not be reviled at a later date." I said making sure to keep an eye on Edward because his eyes were still just a bit darker then I really wanted them to be.

I handed Carlisle the latters as he was furthest away from where Edward was standing.

"You can read them at any time I have no idea what is written on them." I said walking backwards to my car.

"I have a question, Bella." Carlisle said. I nodded my head. "Why are you just watching Edward?"

"That's an easy question to answer. I am what you would call his what was it called again oh yes his 'La tua cantante' his blood singer in plain English. I am lucky to be alive right now isn't that right, Emmett?" I giggled at that last bit.

By the shock on their faces I can tell that I have them all off guard and they have no idea what to make of me.

"I have taken up too much of your time and I will see the 'children' at school on Monday if not sooner because I know that you will all have questions." I say walking backwards to my car door.

"Wait, Bella, could you please come inside so that we may ask you some questions about yourself you seem to know us but we know nothing of you." Carlisle asked. "Edward will be in the house where he can still hear and ask you questions but not in the same room especially if you are going to be in the same school as of next week."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward nod his head and walk back into the house everyone followed after him leaving me standing there for a few seconds until Jasper sent some courage my way to get me into the house. Damn he can still affect me.

I walked up the steps and I could see the whole family except Edward sitting in the lounge room. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the loveseat while Rosalie and Emmett sat on one end of the lounge and Carlisle and Esme sat at the other. I took the only seat that would give me a clear view of the stairs so that I at least saw if Edward was coming for me.

"Edward, you may want to open a window up there. My scent is really strong." I whispered out even though I could just talk normally and he would have heard me just as clear.

"Now as you know my name is Bella Swan and most of you have heard of my father Police Chief Charlie Swan. So no murder just yet Rosalie and Jasper." I started off. "Any questions that you have will be answered to the best of my ability. Edward you can stop trying to read my mind. I am a shield and it hurts to have it down so you are just going to have to put up with not hearing my thoughts."

"How do you know about us, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Like I said I received a box on my birthday and it contained information about you with the letters that you have in your hand, Carlisle." I said nodding my head to the letters. "I have no idea what is written in them and it was in my best interest not to look at them once I read all the information about you. I would just like to add that I don't know every little detail about your lives in fact several of you I know very little."

"What do you know of us then, Bella?" Surprisingly it was Rosalie who asked that question.

"Rosalie I know the details of how you were turned and when but that is just it well except for several of you." I said with surprise lacing my voice.

"Why so surprised, Bella?" Jasper asked. Are these vampires going to surprise me the whole time that I'm here?

"Well, Jasper, I was just surprised and I'm surprised again because I knew that you and Rosalie would be the least accepting of me." I answered.

While Rosalie and Jasper asked their questions Carlisle handed out the letters.

"If you would like to read your letters you are most welcome to read them." I said looking around for a clock, spotting one on the wall I saw that it was only 3 in the afternoon so I still had plenty of time.

**Carlisle POV (Just for the letters I will change the point of view.)**

I wonder who this girl is and why she came here. When Alice said this morning that we would have a visitor and she couldn't really tell who it was and what they wanted we all started to panic.

After she introduced herself and told Emmett he had to take Edward hunting we figured out that she knew what we were. I started wondering how she knew that she was Edward's singer but that might be explained later if she would tell us, then to tell us that she's a shield well she must have seen my eyes light up because she rolled her eyes like she knew what I was thinking.

I opened my letter when she said that we could even though I knew that it was no use asking her what she was on about.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_ You may or may not remember me but we met not that long ago. No I am not the girl sitting in front of you. We met about 15 years ago I was just a child at the time and I just want to tell you that Isabella is going to disrupt your lives like you have never seen before. I must caution you now Carlisle you have to slow down your hours at the hospital take a few days off every now and then and not just when it's sunny. People start to notice these things when you around them as much as you are. _

_ Carlisle I must tell you that you are putting your lives at risk if you keep relying on the 'Golden Duo' as you and the family call them. They are going to lead you into trouble in the next two years if you don't get them under control._

_ Look after yourself and your mate Carlisle Cullen._

_ If we shall ever meet again I will say hi._

_ S._

I was confused when I finished my letter I was going over and over everyone that I had met 15 years ago to see if I could place who it is.

**Esme POV**

(I'm not going over the whole thing every time I'm just going straight to the letters and going from there.)

_Dear Esme,_

_ We have never met but I feel like I know you but I don't know you at the same time. Esme, I am going to ask you something one mother to another let some of your children know what discipline is because they are going to need it over the coming months and years. You as a mother will know who is going to give you trouble but I will give you a hint it's not Emmett, if you have to give them tough love._

_ Follow what you heart tells you._

_ S._

I knew who this S was talking about immediately. Edward and Alice.

**Rosalie POV**

_Dear Rosalie,_

_ Rosalie how can I put this bluntly and make you not want to kill your new sister because she is only the messenger. That's right I said your new sister. You are going to love Bella if she has changed the future to the one that will make a lot of people happy. I will warn you now a few vampires will be unhappy with you if you do decide that she isn't worth your time. Especially watch out when Peter and Charlotte come to visit._

_ Rosalie if you don't get off the high horse then you will not be very happy for long. If the future happens the way that I saw it then you will not just end up without a family but without a mate as well._

_ Look after your new sister._

_ S._

Who is this S to tell me what to do? If I want to act how I have been acting then I can do whatever I want to do with her but when she mentioned Peter and Charlotte well no one in this family wants them on their bad side. I have only ever met the Captain and Lieutenant once before and that was enough for me.

**Emmett POV**

_Dear Emmett,_

_ It is your job to make sure that Edward keeps under control for the next few months. He is going to be a handful from this day on. He will whinge that Bella is his mate but I want you to keep an eye on everything he does especially at night. He will sneak to Bella's and try and get her to be with him. I want you to stop every move he makes towards her but make sure that they have contact everyday so that he gets use to her scent it's going to be over powering for him for just a little while._

_ You mate is going to be good friends with Bella so make sure they spend lots of time together._

_ Keep your eyes open._

_ S._

This S didn't really have to tell me to keep an eye on Edward because I was already going to do that anyway he's the only single one in the whole family.

I got up from sitting with my Rosie and walked to the stairs and starting looking around acting like a bouncer for a nightclub.

**Alice POV**

I really didn't need to read my letter to know what was in it. I knew the minute I saw her who she was and why she was here. I was looking forward to spending at least a few more years with Jasper but it looks as if I don't get my wish. I'll just read my letter anyway see if it can tell me anything that I don't already know.

_Dear Alice,_

_ You already might know what I am going to tell you but I will tell you anyway, Jasper isn't your mate anymore nor had he ever been your mate. You have been a very bad girl to play him and the family the way that you have been playing them for the past sixty or so years, Mary Alice Brandon. OH, don't recognise the name well you should it's your name after all. You will need it when the truth finally comes out you will no longer be a Cullen or have access to anything to do with the Cullens when they are finished with you. I hope the next few months are good for you and lead you to your true mate but only if you pull your head out of the world according to Alice because your true mate is just waiting for you to claim him._

_ Stop watching the future Alice live in the now._

_ S._

**Edward POV**

While everyone was reading their letters I was just trying to get inside Bella's head but there was no way I could get in her head to begin with. I couldn't even hear what everyone was thinking about what was written in their letters. I could tell that Jasper was the only one who hadn't read his yet. I could hear him thinking about what everyone's emotions were like. He kept thinking that Bella was really calm sitting inside with six vampires around her. I started to read my letter to see what was written to me since I couldn't tell what this person had written to the others.

_Dear Edward,_

_ I really hope that you don't break up Jasper and his new mate because it will lead to the demise of your own mate. Jasper and Bella coming together will introduce you to your new mate but it won't happen for a little while. Be patient and don't interfere no matter what you think will happen._

_ Also try to keep the mind reading to a minimum if you can because you will miss your mate completely if you keep it up. No it's no one you know yet._

_ Good luck Edward._

_ S._

**Jasper POV**

I felt everyone's emotions since Bella had got here but none were as surprising as Bella's. I could tell that she was trying very hard to control them but every now and then I would get a hint of what she was feeling. I wonder how she knew of my ability but then again she knew about Edward's mind reading so it shouldn't come as a surprise that she knows about mine as well.

I felt Alice's surprise as she was reading hers I thought that I should read mine last in case something happens in the two seconds it would take me to read the letter in my hands. I wonder what Alice read that is making her go through all her emotions like that. Her emotions were going haywire and trying to calm her down so that I could work out what she was feeling was hard she was feeling a lot of shame, disappointment, regret lots of that and most of all loss. I tried to settle her down but she just ran out of the room dry sobbing. I didn't know what to do, so I just started to read the letter.

_Dear Jasper,_

_ Say hi to your mate Jasper. The girl sitting across from you is your mate. Alice has just been pretending to be your mate for the last sixty or so years. Alice and Edward are going to try and break you apart in the coming months but Emmett and Rosalie are going to be helping you with everything that you do. One thing don't be afraid to let the Major out once in a while some people might need it more than others._

_ You are to protect the girl with your life if anything were to happen to her then your life will forfeit the moment hers does. If she gets a supernatural injury then you can find yourself missing a few limbs, if she gets a normal human injury you will be safe she was known as a clumsy girl before she moved to Forks so keep an eye on her._

_ Good luck Major Whitlock you will need it._

_ S._

_ P.S. You have friends that are watching you so be careful what you do with her._

My mate. MY MATE. This girl sitting in front of me is my mate? No wonder Alice's emotions were all over the place.

**Bella POV **(Again.)

I watched everybody's reactions as to what their letters said but I couldn't figure out what any of them said so I really didn't care what was written on them. I know somewhat what Alice's said by her reaction it told her that Jasper wasn't her mate when I know this already. But not of what else it said. While Jasper was reading his Emmett went over to the stairs so I had some idea that he was going to be my protector from everything from this point on. I saw Carlisle head turn towards the stairs so I knew that Edward was talking to him.

"Bella, Edward had a question that he would like an answer if possible?" Carlisle asked. I nodded in approval. "What Edward would like to know is if you know what is going to happen from now on because he said that Alice can't really see the future with you here and the last clear vision that she had told her that she won't be here for much longer?"

"All I know is that I am supposed to be here for at least the next year and a half at least to finish school and figure out what I want to do with my life after that." I then looked at Rosalie and continued to try and win her over. "I don't have nor will I have any resentment if I was turned because children don't appeal to me and they never have. I can't have children and if I did it would be like one of you having children my chances are slim to none because when I was younger both of my ovaries were taken out due to a health problem.

Oh Carlisle, you should look into a coven down the south I think it was the Amazon coven they might be able to tell you a lot about half breed vampires. Specifically ask if they know of a Huilen or a Nahuel. They will know exactly who I'm talking about when you say those names. "

"I know them better, Carlisle, I'll talk to them if you would like?" Alice said coming back inside. "Bella I would just like to say that I have nothing against you but I think if it's alright with everybody if I go my own way for a while."

By the time she finished Esme was crying and looking as if she just wanted to hug her daughter but something was holding her back.

"Jasper, you're not going with her are you?" Esme asked looking at Jasper and seeing her heart breaking was enough for me and I went over and hugged her she put her head on my shoulder and just cried. I had tears coming down my face as well but I was crying because I knew it would be a while before Alice came back to this family.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ma. I'm staying right here with my mate and not leaving her side." Jasper said as he came over to hug both of us together.

I looked over my shoulder at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late but I really didn't want to leave.

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you but I really can't stay much longer. I have to go have dinner with my father." I said trying to untangle myself from Jasper and Esme.

"Rosalie, you go to the diner and you pick up Chief Swan and bring him back here we are going to have to suffer through a home cooked meal with you and your father Bella and I don't want to hear another word about it." Esme said hugging me again.

I just nodded my head because I know that I wasn't going to win against six vampires now that Alice was going.

"We have a problem that no one has thought of here." Emmett called out from the other side of the room.

"What's that, Emmett?" Carlisle said.

I heard Edward's voice from upstairs say, "Jasper can't be without Bella for at least thirty six hours Carlisle at least now that he has touched her that is."

"I hadn't thought of that thank you, Edward." Carlisle said.

"It's going to be very touch and go with the Major over the next couple of days as well. Next week we all have school and that's going to be a problem as well because we have no idea what classes Bella has and she can't be more than 33 feet away from him at any given time at least for the next few months. Relax Jasper I will stay on the stairs but I am going to have to get use to her scent so that we can at least act normal for dinner with Chief Swan." Edward said sitting on the other side of Emmett while Jasper pulled me behind him so that Edward would have a harder time getting to me.

"There won't be a problem with class schedules because mine already matches Jasper's except for a few classes where we will be in the room next to one another where I will be with another member of the family I think it might be you, Edward or it could be Emmett I can't really remember at the moment. If someone could get my bag from my car then I would be able to tell you." I had just finished that sentence when Edward disappeared from my sight and reappeared about two seconds later with my bag and the box that I had in the car as well.

"You didn't look in the box did you?" I said.

"No I saw it and thought it might be important so I grabbed it and brought it in as well." Edward said as he put my things down as close as he possible could without having Jasper snap at him.

"Good no one is to look in this box." I was mainly looking at Emmett as I said this because I know what he would do if I left it unguarded. I put the box in front of me and looked through my bag for my class schedule. It went something like this:

Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Week A.

1st period: English

2nd period: Spanish

Break

3rd period: Math

4th period: History

Lunch

5th period: Free

6th period: Science (Except Wed. Double Gym)

7th period: Gym

Tuesdays and Thursdays. Week A.

1st period: Science

2nd period: Gym

Break

3rd period: Spanish

4th period: Math

Lunch

5th period: History

6th period: English

7th period: Free

Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Week B.

1st period: English

2nd period: Geography

Break

3rd period: Computers

4th period: Free

Lunch

5th period: Art

6th period: Gym

7th period: Free

Tuesdays and Thursdays. Week B.

1st period: Art

2nd period: Computers

Break

3rd period: English

4th period: English

Lunch

5th period: Gym

6th period: Geography

7th period: Free

"Well we have nearly all the same classes except for Spanish and Art, you have those with Emmett. You also have Science with Edward, but he has to learn how to be in the same room as you without having to kill you before we let that happen." Jasper said looking it over.

"Why don't we get Chief Swan to agree for Bella to stay here for a few days that way we kill two birds with one stone or so the saying goes. Jasper gets to spend time with her and Edward gets use to her scent." Carlisle said.

I saw Alice walking down the stairs with her bags and I felt sorry for her because I came here and disrupted her family but I had a feeling that it would have happened eventually anyway.

* * *

**I have a question for all my readers out there. Who is Edward going to end up with? (Becca you can't answer that.)**

**Please review so the Major can come out to play. He wants to wants to get to know Bella and he's itching to get out.**


	8. Cullen Visit: Part two

**Just off the press from my Beta Betina. Her profile: tinare05 . Thank you for taking the time to Beta for me girl.**

**Thank you to my muse Becca helping me get my butt in order to write this chapter even if we have both been sick as well as in hospital. Her for a cold but me for heatstroke.**

**Major should show up in the next chapter. **

* * *

Once Alice was out the door we were just sitting around wondering what we were going to do next. Esme went towards what I assumed was the kitchen to start dinner. Emmett went outside while Carlisle went to his office and Jasper and I stayed seated on the lounge.

"Bella, would you like a tour of the house?" Jasper said after a few minutes of quiet even though I could hear noises coming from different parts of the house.

"I would love that Jasper." I said as I tried and failed to get up from where I was sitting on his lap.

"Now darlin' ya ain't getting' away that quick." Jasper drawled in this panty soaking southern accent of his and making me swoon in his arms.

"I-I was-not go going any-where I sw-wear." I stuttered. I couldn't get my head straight.

I must have let my shield down when my brain went to goo because Edward started to laugh.

"Jasper, you have turned her brain to mush she can't think now. Yes Bella, your shield is down don't worry I won't tell anyone about your fantasy going through your head at the moment, well not unless you want me to that is?" Edward sniggered out before full out laughing again.

Damn, I'm going to have to be more careful with it. I don't want anything to get out before something does actually happen.

"What do you mean by that, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nothing Edward. Is my shield back up again?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, but not before I got a look at some of the things you have written over the last few months about us. What was it again? Oh yes, I really hope that Jasper doesn't go all Major on me within 24 hours of meeting him." Edward said as I hide my head in my hands from embarrassment. At least I didn't blush anymore so that is a plus for me and Edward.

"What's got you embarrassed little darlin'?" Jasper whispered in my ear. There goes my shield again.

'Can you please not tell him about anything in my head please?' I thought to Edward.

"Fine Bella but you owe me." Edward huffed.

'That's okay with me.' I thought to him again.

"She's thinking about what's going to happen since you can't leave her side for the next few days or at least your sight." Edward lied.

"What did the Major tell you when you saw him last, Edward? What did he say about when he found his mate? I thought you said something about 36 hours but I can't be sure. I wasn't really hearing much with the Major in my head." Jasper said as we moved further from Edward.

"Jasper, you could let Bella breathe a little you know that, right? I'm not going to come after her. Anything you feel from me shouldn't affect you at all. I'm not going to take your mate and would never dream of touching something that belonged to the Major. I don't have a death wish." Edward started. "Now to answer your questions: The Major was very specific about not letting her out of arm's reach or even his eyesight for more than ten seconds. No one is to touch her without your say, but I don't know what we are going to do about Bella's father because we can't just come out and tell him he can't touch his daughter. He also said that his mate can't be out of sight or arm's length for 36 to 72 hours after meeting. He also said if his mate was still human then he would change her when she got to the appropriate age for him. How old are you, Bella?"

"Seventeen right now, but I turn eighteen on September 13th." I answered trying really hard not to think of a certain fact that came from the books.

"Okay, that gives us a few more years to deal with. The hardest part for Jasper right now is that the Major will be making more appearances until you are changed. This would have been a lot easier if you had met us in a few years, Bella. But we can't help but follow what has been decreed to us by other means, 'Whether in our hearts or be it in our heads'." Edward said.

"Where did that come from, Edward?" I asked.

"I honestly can't remember at the present time. Bella, that's a horrible thing to think but I'm trying not to listen." Edward said after I thought he sounded too proper for someone trying to live in the now not the early 1900's.

"Sorry, Edward I can't help what I think. I can't control my shield any better than it is right now. I tried getting control of it back in Phoenix but I had no one to help me with it." I said as everybody's heads turned towards the driveway. I was taking that to mean that Rosalie was back with Charlie.

"Well you don't have to worry about that shield of yours being down now because it's gone back up. The last thought I heard was of Charlie you were wondering if that is what we were looking at. The answer to that question is yes, Charlie and Rose are back and they are bringing dinner with them. Rose thought that we would be better having Chinese food for dinner so it's just soup." Edward said as Carlisle went to open the door.

"Chief Swan, pleasure to have you here." Carlisle said as Charlie came to the door.

"Well, your daughter, Rosalie, came up to me at the diner as I was waiting for Bella to come and said that you and your wife invited us to have dinner with you." Charlie said, his eyes darting around the room before settling on me in Jasper's arms on the couch. "Bells, are you alright?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded from an almost crash that I had at the end of the driveway. I almost crashed into a deer or something. Lucky that Emmett was just coming home and brought me here to see Dr. Cullen." I lied out of my teeth.

"So why are you sitting like that?" Charlie commented on my position where I hadn't moved from.

"If I sit by myself I tend to fall and I don't really want to get Mrs. Cullen's floors dirty or bloody. Also Jasper was the only one that volunteered to help me sit. And well I sort of maybe might feel comfortable sitting here." I mumbled that last bit and could feel Jasper trying not to laugh against me while Edward coughed to hide his laugh.

"Well dinner is served if you'd like to come through to the dinner table." Esme said.

Jasper helped me into the dining room looking like he was in pain probably because he could only hold my hand when I could tell that he wanted to pick me up and carry me in there. Because Charlie was here he had to behave. I just hope that my vampire family will forgive me when they have to throw all the food they eat back up.

"Dig in everyone." Esme said gesturing to all the food that was laid out on the table. I looked at all the food and wondered what they were going to do with it all at the end of the night.

On the table was what looked like fried rice, dumplings and all kinds of different soups, I whispered that Emmett had better pack his plate with a lot of food so Charlie doesn't get suspicious when he doesn't eat much dinner. I was going to apologise later after they all had to throw it back up.

The vampires served themselves a generous amount of soup and some of the rice but they didn't touch the dumplings. I noticed that Rosalie had gotten Chicken and Sweet Corn soup which was my absolute favourite.

Everyone made small talk through dinner and I didn't really notice that they weren't eating because it actually looked like they were eating.

After dinner was finished I offered to help Esme to do the dishes while Carlisle and Charlie went to talk in Carlisle's office where I assumed that Carlisle would ask Charlie if I could stay over for a few days.

While they went up to the office I apologised to everyone for making them eat, but they wouldn't hear it. So I didn't bother trying again because that is what I would have done in the past but I'm not going to be like that girl that would have been Edward's mate. Okay try not to think things like that just in case my shield plays up.

After Esme had what I assumed was going outside to puke she came into the kitchen and helped me put things away in the cupboards because I had no idea where they all went.

"Dinner didn't go so bad. Jasper is starting to get annoyed so why don't you go over and sit with him again, Bella." Esme said putting the last of the dishes away.

I made my way over to Jasper and he pulled me tight against him that it almost hurt but I managed to make some room that I could wiggle around.

Half an hour later Charlie and Carlisle came back down.

"Bella, Carlisle asked me while we were upstairs if you had all your supplies for school and when I told him that you hadn't he offered to take you shopping or let you go with his wife and Rosalie. I said that was alright as long as you're back tomorrow night, because we are going down to the reservation to have dinner with Billy and Jacob Black. You remember them, don't you? You and Jake used to play together when you were younger." Charlie sounded kind of hopeful that I would get together with Jacob but that would never happen.

"Dad I never liked Jacob. He was always following me around when we were younger like he was stalking me. Are Rachael and Rebecca still here?" I asked knowing that they weren't.

"No, they are off to college." He said avoiding talking about Jacob.

"Why don't you invite Billy and Jacob along with the Clearwater's for dinner tomorrow night at your house. I'll make a new fish recipe that I have been told is the best thing in the world. I mean what with all the fish in the freezer at home with no one to eat it." I said knowing that Jasper wouldn't want me to go to the Reservation where he can't see me.

"That's a good idea, Bells. It has been a while since I had both, Harry and Billy, over. I'll call them when I get home." Charlie said as he made his way to the door, then turned around and asked, "Can someone please give me a lift to the diner so I can get my car?"

"I'll take you Chief Swan I have to pick up a file at the hospital anyway." Carlisle said.

As soon as Charlie was out of sight Jasper had me back in his arms and his lap smelling my hair.

"How did you know that I would object to you going to the Reservation, Isabella?" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Wolves." Was all I squeaked out before Jasper started to growl. "I also know about the treaty that states that none of you are allowed on the Reservation. That's why I said for Charlie to invite them to his house. But how are we going to be able to do that because if the Major won't want me out of his sight for more than ten seconds it's going to be hard to play hostess and make sure that he has sight of me at all times."

"We'll make sure that Jasper and the Major are under control if you are out of his sight. Now what did you mean by the wolves?" Rosalie said sitting down across from me.

"As far as I know, and I won't reveal my source, I know there is at least one new wolf possible two or three. One is Sam Uley and the other two I don't know their last names but their first names are Paul and Jared. I know Sam transformed sometime around know but that's about it." I said racking my brain for more information but coming up with nothing else.

"Carlisle can give them a call once he gets back home. Is there anything else that we should know, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Not that I can remember at this time. I'm sorry that I can't be more help about them. One positive thing about them is that Alice can't see them." I mumble that last bit into Jasper's shirt.

"What did you say about Alice, Bella?" Emmett asked.

"I said that Alice can't see around the wolves so she's really blind if they have contact with us." I said clearer.

"I take, that will be a good thing, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, because a lot of what happens from now on can be avoided if you trust one another instead of relying on those with abilities, instead of those that know the difference in things." I said pointedly at Edward but addressing everyone.

"Why did you look at me when you said that, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Let me say, hypothetically, that I have gotten into your mind for a little while and you make mistake after mistake. Letting one half of a mated pair live to claim revenge later even after being told that it would be best to go after the one that lived." I said trying to think of the best way to put the whole Victoria situation without giving too much away.

"Any one with half a brain would know to do that. I should know, it happened a lot back in the wars. Maria never believed that mated pairs were worth the trouble and killed both so no trouble arose from them if only one had lived and the other died. She learned that the hard way." Jasper said.

"Are you going to tell us what you know about us, Bella? Or are you just going to let us rack our brains trying to figure out who this S is?" Rosalie said.

"What was that burst of relief about then, Bella?" Jasper whispered so I could just hear him even if all the vampires in the room heard what he said any way.

"I was just relieved that Rosalie can be a bitch because that is what I expected of her anyway. I was actually expecting it from you as well but I guess that also changed." I said looking at Jasper then turned around to address everybody in the room. "As for who the S from the letter is I would have no idea. I tried getting anything from the packaging but it was prepaid and no ID was shown when it was sent. I even went to the place it was sent from but they had nothing that would help either."

"I'll contact Jenks and see what I can find out about this S. Bella, which office was it sent from?" Jasper asked getting his phone from his pocket.

I gave him all the information that I pulled from the box that was sitting at my feet. I checked to make sure all the books were still in there.

"Carlisle's almost back he's just coming up the drive now." Edward said looking out the window. "Once he comes in I'll tell him about Sam Uley turning into a wolf." Edward said getting up to go out the door.

A few minutes later Carlisle came in and went straight to his office, I assumed to make some phone calls.

"Now we just have to figure out what is going to happen tomorrow night because Jasper isn't going to like other people touching you at all. It's bound to happen if from what I saw of Charlie's thoughts is anything to go by." Edward said.

"What was he thinking about when I mentioned Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"He was thinking of everything that has happened in the past like Jacob following you around trying hard to get your attention but by the images those memories were a few years old." Edward said.

"Yes, they would be because it has been a few years since I actually came up for a visit to Forks. He's one of the reasons I asked Charlie to come to California or Phoenix to visit. I couldn't stand Jacob when we were younger." I said.

"Can you please tell those not in the know what you are talking about?" Emmett asked.

"When I was younger, Jacob would follow around Rachael, Rebecca and myself even though he had his own friends his summer I came to visit Charlie we would go down to the Reservation and hang around there the whole time only to go home to sleep. Well Jacob was annoying then and he would still be annoying now. He can't take no for an answer never has and never will." I said to Emmett.

"That makes sense then." Emmett said nodding his head.

Carlisle came down and said, "We have a meeting with Sam Uley and Billy Black later on tonight. Edward. I would like you to come. Jasper you as well wolves tend to have a tendency to be out of control."

"That means that Bella will have to go as well she can't be away from Jasper." Edward said.

Jasper let out a growl and tightened his hold on me.

"Jasper, think about it. We need you to try and control Sam in case he transforms into a wolf especially after we tell him that I can read his mind." Edward tried to assure Jasper.

"I know, Jasper. I don't like it any more than you do but would you risk either myself or Carlisle to an unstable wolf?" Edward said answering Jaspers thoughts from the sounds of it.

"I don't want Bella to get hurt either because of the way her blood affects me. What time is the meeting Carlisle?" Edward said.

"Neutral spot on the boundary line at midnight." Carlisle said.

"Bella, why don't you try and get some rest. It's going to be a long night ahead for you. Esme and I can get anything that you need when we go shopping tomorrow if you make a list of what you need." Rosalie said.

After I made a list of everything that I needed I made myself comfortable next to Jasper on the lounge that way he could still be with the family and I at the same time.

Jasper woke me up and surprisingly I didn't have any Twilight induced nightmares or dreams. I wonder if I was comfortable enough that I still had my shield up.

"Even your dreams are safe around me, Bella." Edward said looking at me.

"How?" I choked out.

"The way you just looked at me. I thought that your shield would be down while you slept but it stayed up the whole time." Edward answered. "Plus Jasper kept you calm the whole time. Also no one looked in your box either."

I guess he saw me look to see if my box was still in the same spot.

"Not that some of us were thinking about taking a peek in there." Edward said pointedly looking at Emmett to which I giggled about.

"Why don't you go freshen up and then we will get going." Jasper said calmly. I wondered how we would do that. "Don't worry as long as I know where you are the Major will be alright just don't go climbing out the window in there."

"I'm not about to go anywhere without you, Jasper." I gigged again saying that.

* * *

**There's a poll on my page to see if anyone can figure out Edward's mate. So far it's a three way tie. The poll will be up till his mate is revealed. **

**Next chapter is the wolves and the BBQ. Major is coming. He's being a nonsense to me at the moment.**


	9. Wolves

**Thank you to my beta Bettina. She is the best. Thank you for suggesting how to finish this chapter. I was going to leave it with a cliffie.**

**I'm happy that my muse Becca is better now. I might be able to get more chapters done now she feels a bit better.**

**I don't own Twilight but I own the two screens that I write my stories on.**

* * *

After I took a quick shower and changed into some clothes that I assumed were Rosalie's I went back out into the hallway and ran right into Jasper who was waiting for me just across from the doorway. He took the towel that I was rubbing in my hair and gently dried my hair for me. He then led me to a room and I assumed that it was just his because there was nothing girly in this room. He sat me down on the edge of his bed and brushed my hair all without saying a word to me. A few more minutes and Edward came to the door and said it was time to go.

"Bella, stay by Jasper's side no matter what is said okay. It's very important that you don't approach either Sam or Billy or whoever else might be there." Carlisle said. I just nodded my head because I was so calm and I couldn't tell if it was me or Jasper calming me down.

Carlisle drove the car to where I would assume we were meeting the wolves but Jasper picked me up and we went into the forest. He didn't run he just walked at a very fast human pace. I could tell that he liked me being in his arms and wasn't about to put me down for anybody.

"They're just ahead Carlisle. Sam, Billy and who I take to be Harry Clearwater. They are wondering what we want with them." Edward whispered.

Thirty seconds later we were standing in the clearing with them when they saw that I was with the vampires they gasped out and tried to get me to come over to them but I just stayed put in Jasper's arms because I know if I was to move he would kill them all.

"Harry, Billy it's a pleasure to see that you are both well. Sam Uley let me introduce myself. I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my sons Jasper Whitlock and Edward Masen, that is what they are named as on the Treaty but they go by Hale and Cullen around here. You also know Isabella Swan." Carlisle said by way of introduction.

"Yes I know who you all are. I was wondering why you called this meeting." Sam said impatiently.

"Sam, I'm going to ask you a weird question. Have you ever met someone that you can't possibly live without? Like you can't breathe without her and you want to be with her right this very second." Trying to slyly ask him if he has found Emily yet so I can work out a timeline here. Going by his bowed head and Harry's daggers shotting towards him he has.

"Sam, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Be very careful when you are around her please, I beg you. If you aren't careful then something bad will happen and even though you love her you will resent yourself for letting it happen." I said hoping that he could get what I'm saying.

"Yes Billy it does get annoying when she does something like that. She has done it quite a few times and we have no idea how she does it." Edward answered Billy's thought.

"Hey Edward, did you move the box so Emmett couldn't get it?" I asked.

"Yes Bella. It's in the car." Edward answered. I nodded my head.

Sam was just looking at Edward funny trying to figure out how he answered Billy when he hadn't said anything to Edward.

"I'm a mind reader, Sam. Bella, your shield is down again." Damn it why does that always happen when I least expect it too.

"We'll practise when we get home so you can control it a bit better." Edward answered my thought aloud again. I was going to have to get use to that now I wish that I had never practised it in Phoenix and then I would have had no trouble keeping him out of my head. I just need to learn how to project it. But then Edward would complain that he can't hear anyone.

"To answer your question, Billy yes she does know, no we haven't told her, yes we asked her how she knew but she won't tell us a thing about it." Edward said. "Bella would answer any questions they have about everything."

"Billy, to answer your questions I can't give full answers. I received a package on my seventeenth birthday and it contained some books which no one has read right? (Edward and Carlisle shook their heads) I know all about Vampires and Wolves. If I let what would have happened in those books to happen then a lot of people would have been hurt ((talking about all the newborns that were made)) (Edward looked at me funny when that thought crossed my mind), your son even if he didn't believe the stories that have been going for generations would have broken the Treaty telling me about them. I can't tell you who sent them to me because I really have no idea. All I have going for me is that I know some major things that are going to happen in the next few years." I said trying to answer all Billy's questions.

"How did you know about me meeting Emily?" Sam asked.

"I took a guess. Also Harry gave it away. Please be careful where you phase around her because that was something that I had read about she got badly hurt. Some other things happen in the books as well. Your heart for instance Harry. Get it checked out." I said to both Harry and Sam.

Everyone just looked at me weird and after a few minutes it started to get uncomfortable and Jasper started to growl so Edward and Carlisle decided to talk to Billy, Harry and Sam quietly while Jasper tried to get me to calm down but it wasn't happening because I could feel that something was going to go wrong. Apparently Jasper could feel it too and told me.

"Isabella, I know what you're feeling because I'm feeling the exact same thing. I would call my brother but I don't even think he would know." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"No maybe you should call Peter maybe he can tell us what's about to go wrong." I said running my hand through his hair to get him calmed down just a bit. "He might have some answers for us as well."

"Alright I'll call but doesn't mean that I won't like it." He said pulling out his phone. "Peter, I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. It's Majorly important that you do."

"It shouldn't take him too long to call back." Jasper said handing me the phone. "I reckon that he might want to talk to you first." As if on cue the phone rang and Peter's number came up.

"Izzy, nice to finally talk to you. Now I know you have a lot of questions but I can't answer them for you but I can tell you that the three will be coming a lot sooner than they should be. Something is making them come and I have no idea what. Now it's important that you do exactly what happened in the first book with the first one but let the third one live she belongs to another." Peter said by way of introducing himself.

"You want me to let her go after what happens in the book with what she does? I don't want that to happen, Peter. I want to change everything that happened in those books and not let innocent people get killed just because of shit that happens." I said detangling myself from Jasper and pacing around where he could see me.

"Izzy, would you rather everything happens the way it happened in the books or would you rather face a visit from the Volturi right now with the way that your shield is? Because I can guarantee that Jane will have nothing on any pain that you have ever felt before. Izzy, believe me I want her dead just as much as you do if that was to happen but you can't deny her a chance of finding her real mate. Do you?" Peter said.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked. I could feel everyone's eyes on me while we were talking now. Jasper's more than anything.

"You know who it is as well. I wonder what will happen when they do end up together. Oh, how did you put it? The skank and the snob. (We both laughed at that.) I can just see it now can't you. Those two are going to be good together." Peter said as he laughed.

"Are you really sure that she won't come after me? I mean you have to have some idea if you know what was written in the books about her." I said after coming off my giggle high.

"Yes she has the power to evade so make sure that someone has a very good hold on her before they go about killing him. If she were to get away it won't be pretty, she'll go to the one she goes too, and yes exactly HER and we don't want that to happen. It will be worse if she were to come. Way worse. Not one of you would make it if she were involved if by her hand or the Volturi's. You and Jasper will be the only ones to live through everything. That includes her and the Volturi if they were to get involved." When he finished saying that I was speechless but he continued on like he just hadn't given me all the bad news just yet. What could possibly be worse than Maria showing up here?

"Oh what could be worse you think, Iz? Oh, I'll tell you. If that were to happen you will be under lock and key unable to do anything while you watch the love of your life tortured for the next two hundred years and then they will swap you. I won't tell you any more about that for now but just make sure that she is detained. It won't just depend on your life but the lives' of everyone that you know."

I was still speechless so Jasper took the phone off me and asked Peter what the hell he was talking about.

"Major, I can't tell you but just be very careful when you have some visitors shortly. Ask questions once they are all detained but please make sure they are all secure before you make a BBQ of them." Peter said as he hung up. I started to hyperventilate because what he just said was so overwhelming that I really don't think that I can handle if they were to come early.

"What did Peter mean when he said something about HER and you started to panic?" Edward asked. I think he was trying to get me to move my shield for answers but there was no way I was going to give them to him.

"It's better that you don't know who that is any of you. I just hope that she never catches wind that I have some connection to something of hers'. She will do anything to get it back and then the Volturi will come and I really don't want to think about that." I said still trying to calm down.

"Should we call Alice to see if she knows anything that would help us?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper's phone beeped.

**MJW – Don't bother trying it's not going to work. She won't help. Char and I are on our way. BBQ tonight is going to be a handful for you. – CPW**

"Peter said that she won't be able to help us. I have a feeling that my shield will stop her from seeing anything and what with a wolf here with us she wouldn't be able to see anything anyway." I said reading the message that Jasper showed me.

"How are we going to be able to do that now that you have this problem that we don't know when will be here, Bella? Jasper won't want you out of his sight at all. Jasper, control yourself we know there is a problem but we don't know when it will be here." Edward said.

"What did he mean about Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Alice must be doing something for herself. I hope that she's not the one that sets the nomads on this path. If she's the one doing it then she must have one hell of a good reason for sending them earlier than they are supposed to be here. But if she has nothing to do with them then what could possibly have changed to alter the timeline of their arrival this much?" I mumbled out loud to myself.

"What do you mean by that, Isabella?" Jasper drawled out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to figure out who's messing around with the timeline of things. If things keep going like this I'm getting hit by Tyler's van first day of school. There is no way I want that to happen because then he'll bug me to go to the school dance with him. But he's not the worst of it he only bugs me about the dances. Mike Newton is going to bug me every day about going out with him. Eric Yorkie isn't so bad. You have to keep an eye on them Edward make sure they behave around Jasper and I." I said trying to remember everything about the books.

"Three real trouble makers you're going to have on you, Bella. What are we going to do with you?" Edward said in reply.

"Well Jasper is going to love me. I don't know about the rest of you." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Are we going to discuss what Peter told you about these nomads that are coming, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, where should I start? One's a tracker who can tracker by scent not like Demetri of the Volturi. This guy goes by scent alone. He wants to kill me because I will smell all that much better to him when I have you guys by my side. He knows who Alice is by the way he tried to do the same to her before she was turned. The second man is Irina's mate but I'm not sure whether he is or not because he wanted to help kill me later on. The woman she has the gift of escape. If you were right on her tail and about to catch her she would just slip through your fingers, she's that slippery. Of course you have to be careful how you catch her because her flight or fight instincts are always on." I said giving them as much detail as they would accept.

"So let me get this straight you have three nomad vampires after and there is nothing that anybody can do about them now." Billy said quietly I forgot that he; Harry and Sam were still here.

"I have no idea where they all are. All I know is that they will be here earlier than what they are supposed to be. They weren't meant to be here for months. Something has to have changed if they are coming here so early. Think Iz think. What could possibly have changed for them to be here now? It wouldn't be that would it. No way would it have been connected to that. If they are dependent on the timeline of things happening like in the books this wouldn't have happened. Why are they going to come early but what if I can somehow get it to change back? Could I ask him to leave after a week in my presence? No I can't do that it wouldn't be fair to the family. But Alice has already left would I need her to come home?" I just mumbled rambling on in my own little language.

"Jasper can I burrow your phone to call Peter please. I need some help to figure everything out." I asked holding my hand out.

"Izzy, I have no idea what changed all I know is that he has to leave for two weeks not the week that was in the books. Alice can't be trusted at this point in time but I do know that she didn't set the nomads on your path she has nothing to gain by sending them. A lot of the minor things that happened in the book are going to happen but the major ones aren't, well except the Phoenix thing but that won't happen, will it? No I didn't think so because Jasper and the Major will have a hold of you before you got through the doors. I'm trying to find out now how it's all connected and why it's happening so soon. Just make sure that he stays two weeks and not one." Peter said all that then hung the phone up in my ear.

"What did Peter mean by he has to be gone two weeks instead of one?" Carlisle asked. "And who is he?"

"Edward has to leave here for two weeks and go to Denali. I don't like it any more than you do Carlisle but it happened in the books but that was different to what is going on now. Someone is messing with the timeline and I don't know what's happening anymore then I can't predict the future." I said pleading with Carlisle to understand.

"Maybe if we read these books they might help us to understand." Carlisle said shaking his head.

"You can't Carlisle if you do it will be as bad as Peter said it will be. I have no idea what the author meant when she sent them to me but she said what happened in the books will be child's play compared to what happens if they remain unread by anyone but me." I said hoping that he would understand.

"Can you tell us anything that will help us to understand what is going on?" Edward said.

"All I know now is that something happened to mess with the timeline of things. The nomads shouldn't be here till at least Spring Break. What could cause them to come so early?" I said.

"Maybe they found out something about you and they want to make sure that it happens the way it's supposed in the books." Sam said.

"No I will not go through with everything in the books. I refuse because then I will end up getting hurt by Jane of the Volturi for someone doing something stupid." I couldn't leave Jasper to get with Edward at all. The Major would never allow that to happen.

"What does she have to do with this Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"Someone you love does something stupid in the name of love and disaster happens that person runs off to the Volturi and in turn I have to go save them because of a misunderstanding and Jane's power didn't work on me in the books but because I have been practising with it and it comes down at odd moments well it's going to hurt me a lot more than it would hurt you." I said looking anywhere but Edward as I said that. I just hoped that my shield was still up.

'Edward can you hear me?' I thought to him.

Edward didn't acknowledge me so I was safe to assume that it was still up.

"We should get you to bed Bella we can talk to the Quileute's later tonight that way Jasper can have something to concentrate on while you are with your father." Carlisle said.

"But how will you manage that with Harry and Billy both being in the house with me?" I said looking at Jasper to see if he was handling himself okay.

"We'll figure something out Bella." Carlisle and Billy said at the same time they then turned to each other scowling.

I started to feel tired but I know it wasn't me doing it but I still couldn't stop myself from yawning and snuggling up to Jasper's shoulder and falling asleep.

**JPOV (Just till Bella wakes)**

I sent Bella some lethargic waves so that she could sleep a little because she won't be getting much sleep over the next few days. After she was completely out I signaled Edward so we could have the big discussion without Bella hearing everything.

"As you heard Bella and Peter the guy on the phone arguing about some nomads coming to the area we thought that you would like to know about them. We would like to let us work together until you have more pack members to help you in your Reservation." Carlisle said.

"We are fine with just one wolf at this moment." Billy said while trying to hide something.

'There's more than one wolf isn't there?' I thought to Edward.

I saw him put up two fingers that I could see.

'There are two more wolves?' Again he nodded his head.

'Are we going to call them out on withholding this information?' He shook his head this time then looked pointedly at Bella I guess that answers my next question of why.

"You heard what was said on the phone. That means detain the woman if possible. Don't kill any of them if you come across them even if it makes you go against everything that you want." I say trying not to jostle Bella in my arms. "For some reason both Peter and Bella need her alive. Peter gets gut feelings about things and he's never been wrong about anything before."

"What were you saying before about Jasper not letting Bella out of his sight?" Harry asked.

"I'll put it in terms that you understand. Jasper imprinted on Bella or more importantly the Major imprinted on Bella though Jasper isn't too far behind him there." Edward said.

"Who's the Major?" Sam asked.

"The Major is Jasper's beast you would call him. Jasper wasn't made the same as Carlisle and I or the rest of the family. Jasper would you like to continue?" Edward said.

"I won't go into the whole story right now but I'm wilder if the Major were to come out right now. I'm a very dangerous vampire. Have any of you heard of the Vampire Wars down in the South? Well I was in command of them until not long before I found the Cullens back in the fifties. I was in those Wars for nearly 100 years. Just ask any supernatural creature if they've heard of the Major and they will be able to tell you all about me. Most of it is made up, mainly because not many got away to tell the tale." I said.

"Are you a danger to anyone here because by what you just told us you are a very dangerous vampire to be around." Harry said.

"The only danger that would cause me to become the Major is when my mate was to be hurt in some way by another. By the sounds of what both Bella and Peter have said there is danger coming so it's safe to say that a lot of wildlife will be disappearing in the near future so that I remain calm." I said in reply to what he didn't ask but could feel just below the surface.

* * *

**Next chapter will have the BBQ. If I kept going this chapter would have been huge.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I might even give you a little teaser of a future chapter.**


	10. Wolves Part two with BBQ

**This chapter has been nearly two weeks in the making. I have been really sick as of late and have been trying my hardest to write but it's hard when I slept alot.**

**Hopefully you won't have to wait to long for the next chapter. I'm writing a Jasper take on the BBQ. Also Peter dropped by and he has some fun news for you at the bottom.**

**I am going to go back and update everything properly because I now have in my possession The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide and I am going to make sure that all facts are now put right.**

**This chapter also hasn't been seen by a beta so all mistakes are my own.**

**I don't own Twilight and I would like to brag that I would like too some day.**

**I would like to thank all my usual reviewers. You know who you are and I just want to say that I love hearing from you.**

* * *

"Sam, I wouldn't push him too far. The only thing keeping sane is the fact that Bella is in his arms and not back at the house were we would have liked that she stayed but couldn't because then we would have had the Major out here instead of Jasper." Edward stated. "I have only seen what the Major can do because he showed me. Yes Jasper you heard right I can't hear the Major when he's out. He scares the bejees out of me. He has to let me in and that is something that I really hate going into but he lets me know when it's safe and when it's not.

The Major is the badest vampire in our history. I once overheard that he is the most feared vampire in the world. The Volturi fear the name Jasper Whitlock and the Major. Everyone who has come into contact with him since he has been in our family hasn't given any thought that he is the feared Major. Peter and Charlotte are the only people outside of this circle that know that he is the Major. Bella knows exactly who he is before she even came here. Carlisle and I are the only ones in our family that know as well. Alice has no clue as to it and they were married for a few years. Sorry Bella. No she's not awake but she growled in my head.

We should get her home because it's going to be a long day ahead for her. She has shopping with Jasper, Rose and Esme. She also has the BBQ with you later tonight. Yes we will be there but only to control Jasper. Make sure that Bella doesn't leave the yard around the house for no reason and please make sure that no males hold her in any way because we will have a hard enough time as it is holding Jasper down. It will take all of us to do it." Edward finished and started sniggering.

"What's so funny, Edward?" I asked.

"Bella's dream, she's dreaming about what the future will be like once she's changed. She's having fun picturing all of her family running, jumping and playing around. She's a special girl, Jasper. You might want to wake her up because I can tell she doesn't really want me to see this kind of thing. As much as I want to know what's going to happen I want to find out what is going to happen when it happens." Edward said.

"Come on it's getting late and we should be getting home if we want to be able to control Jake and Seth tonight." Harry said getting behind Billy to push him away.

"Oh Billy, you might want to control Jacob. Bella keeps saying something about him being a dog and following her everywhere. Jasper will be hard enough to control without your son trying to touch her every few seconds." Edward said as he remembered what Charlie and Bella were arguing about earlier tonight.

After they left we went back to the car and Bella started to stir in my arms. I could feel that she was still sleepy so I didn't try and fully wake her. She would need all her sleep because I could tell that she would be the only one that would be able to calm me later tonight and it would be better if she was awake and not tired. I wouldn't claim her but only because I made a promise that I would never take anyone under the age of eighteen no matter what people said to me. It was like that in the wars and it will continue to be like that.

"Jasper would you let the Major out then I wouldn't have to put up with your mindless ramblings of if you want to take Bella and claim her. If you're not careful about it you might end up with me wanting to claim her." Edward said and I started to growl at him.

"Edward, Sshhhh." Bella hissed out. I looked down into my arms and she was still asleep how in the hell does she do that?

"I would have no idea, Jasper." Edward said as he looked on her as well. As soon as he saw that I was going to growl at him he looked ashamed and looked away.

"What are we going to do about later tonight? We're going to have to figure out a signal that you're going to go to crazy. The Major is blocking me out of your head at the moment and he won't let me see what he has planned and without Alice here we can't see what is going to happen." Edward said.

My phone beeped with a text at that moment.

**MJW – Bella won't like your plan Major but it's the only thing that will stop anything from happening. – CPW.**

"Ah hell, Peter, why don't you just come out and say the plan?" I mumbled just as my phone beeped again.

**MJW – Somehow Bella can tell whatever is going on so you can't say it out loud or she'll have your balls. Think it to Edward but don't get him to react out loud. – CPW.**

"Bella's going to have me by the balls anyway." I said staring at his text.

'Edward I want you to make sure that I incapacitated in any way that you can think of and that includes taking off my legs. Don't speak out loud about this at all.' I thought to Edward who responded by looking like a fish out of water. 'Just make sure that I can see Bella at all times so that I at least remain sane. Tell Emmett that he will have to help. Rose and Carlisle as well they will have to help because I'm going to go insane when it happens and no matter what don't give them back until everyone has gone home.'

"Jasper she won't like that plan one bit you do realise that." Edward finally said once he got his fish impersonation done anyway.

"Yes I do and I don't like it either. But it is going to have to happen." I said as Bella snuggled into me as we got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Did everything go okay with the wolves?" Esme asked as we got inside.

"Yes everything went fine but we have one problem and we can't talk about it out loud in case someone hears the plan." Edward replied.

"Why would that happen?" Rose asked coming down the stairs wrapped up in Emmett's arms.

"Peter sent me a message that we can't talk about what's going to happen to me when Bella's in with the Quileute's later tonight." I said.

"Jasper she seems to think along the way of where we're going with our plan. You might want to wake her a little because she's going to get mad at you and me in a minute." Edward said.

"Why would she know if you have something planned?" Rose screeched out.

"Rosalie Shhh, sleeping here." Bella mumbled out. Rose did the same fish impersonation that Edward did before.

"Hey I did not!" Edward whisper yelled.

"Yes you did Edward." I said looking down at Bella making sure she was asleep still.

"How in the hell does she do that?" Emmett said.

"We have no idea but that's what we all thought when she did it before with Edward." I said.

"Okay so we can't talk about this plan that we have going on what about if we just think about it to Edward and see who gets the closest and we go from there." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle you are going to have to help and it won't be something that you will like doing either." Edward whispered so that Bella couldn't hear him.

"No pulling apart." Bella mumbled into my shirt where she snuggled her way into.

"Anyone got any other ideas?" I said. How in the hell does she do that?

"You seem to be thinking that a lot tonight Jasper. If only I could read more of her then we wouldn't have this problem but I don't really want to invade her privacy. I like that she lets me in even when she doesn't realise it." Edward said.

"Now that your plan has been shot down by Bella what are you planning on doing then?" Carlisle said.

"We can still do it just make sure that Bella doesn't get wind of the plan.' I thought to Edward. To which Edward nodded.

"Do you reckon Peter might be able to help with that?" Emmett asked.

"He just said that we can't tell Bella the plan or talk about it in her presence." Edward said.

**BPOV (Few hours later)**

"Wake up Bella or you're going to be late home." I heard someone say.

"What's going on?" I mumbled out.

"Wake up Bella." I heard said in the same voice.

"I'm awake sort of." I mumbled.

"Come on or I'll take you home like you are and you can entertain the wolves half asleep." Rosalie said. _She has the most beautiful voice. _"Why thank you Bella but you can still get up for me. Jasper won't like it if I have to dump you in the shower."

I bolted up because Jasper wasn't with me and I remember them talking about Jasper or the Major not wanting me out of his sight within the first few days of meeting me.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked looking around for him.

"He's out having a hunt. He didn't want to leave but he thought that it might be a good idea if both he and Edward went for a hunt as Edward didn't hunt much yesterday afternoon. You smell like dinner for most of the males in this house that Carlisle and Emmett had to hunt as well. Even though Carlisle has a lot of control you still smell delectable to males. Whereas to Esme and me you smell like a normal human being well better than most." Rosalie said.

"So where is Esme?" I asked.

"She's just putting some clean clothes out for the men because Edward called just a few minutes ago saying that Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper got into a fight over food and shredded their clothes. It isn't too often that Carlisle gets into fights with Emmett and even rarer that Jasper is without clothes." Rosalie said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh." Was all I replied.

"Now come on you have to get dressed because you have three hours until you have to be home in time for your family thing tonight." Rosalie said rushing me into the bathroom. "Now you shower and I will get you something to eat and then we'll go into Port Angeles and get some things for school and by then it should be time for you to be home don't worry we won't be gone long because we actually have a lot of things you need here anyway but at least we can get to know one another."

"Ah thanks." I said blinkingly wondering what was going on.

"Just hurry up. I don't want you to be late." She said going out the door. "You won't see Jasper for the rest of the night either but he will see you." The last bit she said as I started the shower up.

After I got showered and dressed in new clothes Rosalie who insisted I call her Rose and I went shopping I won't bore you with the details because nothing really exciting happened. While other than a few guys disappearing after they got an earful from Rose.

So here I am sitting at home waiting for Charlie to get home so that I can get everything ready for tonight. I have nothing to do and Rose told me that I was to stay in sight of the windows at all times and if I was going to go upstairs I was to call out what I was doing beforehand so that Jasper knew exactly what I was doing.

Charlie arrived home half an hour after Rose dropped me off with Billy and Jacob Black in tow. Every now and then when he thought that no one was looking Billy would look out to see if he could see Jasper but he would have no luck because he was so well hidden that I couldn't find him but I knew he was out there. I shot Billy a look when Jacob offered to help me when I said that I was going to get the meat already for them but Billy stopped him before he got two steps saying that the men should go out and get everything ready for a BBQ. I was glad because I don't think I would have lasted ten seconds without wanting to break something. But Jacob wouldn't be a wolf for another year well at least I hopped that was still going to be normal, as normal as things could get around here anyway.

Charlie gave me a funny look when I said that I was bringing the meat but I said it really loud so that might be why. As I was coming out the back the doorbell rung so Billy sent Jacob round the side to get them.

As soon as Harry saw me he started the sly glances towards the forest as well. Leah looked absolutely miserable. Sam must have recently broken it off with her because she looked how I imagined what I would have looked like in New Moon. Sue and Seth looked like they had no clue what was going on between everyone. It was hard to believe that this preteen was going to be a wolf in the next year and I bit. Well that is if anything happens which I hope that it doesn't.

Harry and Billy manned the grill but I told them what to cook and when because I used my own special marinade on the meat and it really wouldn't take long for it all to cook anyway.

We had steaks, chops, sausages, kebabs and rissoles. Also some meat for hamburgers that the men were going to love they would want to come up all the time to eat instead of going to the diner in town.

Hopefully if everything works out between the vampires and the wolves one day then we can have a lot of BBQ's here. I haven't got my fingers crossed that will happen anytime soon at least.

I had Sue go inside to get the salads and stuff because I could somehow tell that Jasper was getting agitated that he wasn't holding me. I wasn't planning on a bloody BBQ at all. While all the meat was cooking Seth and Jacob got the football out and were tossing it around. I just hoped that they wouldn't throw it too close to the woods and have to go fetch it. Leah, Sue and I set the table and mixed the salad around because that way the lettuce doesn't go soggy.

Once the food was all done well sat down and the manly men all cracked open a beer. I never understood drinking while eating at a BBQ because all the ones that I had seen in Phoenix all the men would drink and let the women look after the kids while they just lazed around.

Sue, Leah and I sat at one end of the table with me being on the end and Sue and Leah sitting either side of me. Jacob and Seth sitting next to them Seth sitting next to his mother, while Jacob was stuck sitting next to Leah but I could tell he was unhappy about that. Billy, Harry and Charlie all sat at the other end of the table. Billy kept poking Jacob everytime Jacob stared at me too long.

Everyone kept talking about what they were going to be doing and what was happening around La Push. I just sat there enjoying myself because I knew that something was going to be happening sooner or later. I was hoping that it was later that something happened.

I heard Jacob ask Billy why he wasn't allowed to look at me and Billy said that he would explain later. But since I heard it so did Charlie and he asked what Jacob meant.

"Dad keeps poking me with a stick everytime I try and look at Bella. I just want to see what my friend looks like now I haven't seen her in so long." Jacob said blushing.

"Well I don't see what's wrong with that. It isn't like they haven't seen each other naked before." Charlie said. I thought I heard the beginnings of a growl and I wasn't the only one. Harry and Billy both knew exactly who that was and they got worried looks on their faces. They looked at where the growl came from and then looked at me. I could tell that we were all worried that Jasper could do something and then it would mean war for the tribe and the Cullens.

"Damn bears must be back around this way again. Bella be careful when you come outside if you're by yourself. I don't want to see you getting hurt by them." Charlie said as if he didn't know what was going on. I think Sue pegged on to what her husband and his best friend were worried about because she looked as if she had caught on and I could see the recognition in her eyes and I nodded in her direction so I think she got it then.

We all carried on eating and I think Jacob was too scared to talk again after that but I couldn't really tell if Jasper was working himself trying to scare him through his emotions or if Jacob was truly scared I would have to ask either Edward or Jasper later. He didn't even try to look at me after that either.

Conversation flowed again and this time it was me that answered question about what I had been doing since I was last here in Forks. I told them all about what Renee and I did when no one was there I tried not to give away a lot that happened in the last six months or so but they were having none of that.

"So what is with this new look Bella." Sue asked.

"I thought that maybe with a new look I would be able to get away with what I looked like because I look nothing like a girl moving to Forks after living nearly her whole life in the south. I mean I lived in California and Phoenix most of my life and I don't have a tan or blonde hair so I was going for the gothic emo vibe when I turn up to school on Monday." I said. I could see Sue trying to see if I cut myself but with the long sleeves I was wearing along with the gloves you couldn't tell but with me hanging around vampires I don't think it would be a good idea for me to do that anyway. But between you and me, I had thought about it when I read New Moon with the break up scene and all. But then I thought it wouldn't be fair to Renee and Charlie or Phil.

After everyone had finished eating I heard a horn out the front and went around the side to see how it was but I let everyone know where I was going. It was Esme and Rose with my truck. I had forgotten it when Rose brought me home earlier.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did it turn out the way that you thought it would? I modeled it after some family get togethers that I have been too.**

**Review and tell me what you thought.**

**I would like to add that their is a blog for this story up that might hold some answers for you. It's just getting started and I hope that you will come over and take a look.**

**izzyrewritestwilight . blogspot . com or type Izzy's Future into Google.**


	11. Help from my muse

I want to take this story off hold but I am having trouble finding all the information that I had written down. If my muse can PM with everything then I could start writing this story again.


End file.
